Happy Mother's day
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Britania ni siquiera sabía que existía algo como el día de las madres... pero no le cuesta nada apuntarse a celebrarlo, ¡casi parece que se le pega lo latino! One-shot


**Disclaimer:** _Insisto que a estas alturas reclamar a los británicos es casi juego sucio, Himaruya._

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day**

Suena el teléfono de Britania y ella se tarda media hora en encontrarlo en sus bolsillos del vestido, pero bueno al final... Si tuvieron la persistencia suficiente, después de pelearse un poco con la parte de la pantalla que hay que apretar...

—Bloooody hell! H'llo?

—Hey, you —la voz inconfundible de su hijo mayor.

—¡Ah! Claro, con lo que costó hacer funcionar esta máquina maldita... —sonríe un poco—, tenías que ser tú. Hello!

—Llamo para ver si ya te ha matado otra vez o no el imbécil ese que te tiras.

—Para tu mala suerte, sigo aquí para regañarte —hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe un poco.

—¿Seguro? ¿No te sientes ni un poquito enferma?

—Ehm... No —parpadea—. Por qué habría de sentirme enferma —frunce el ceño con sospecha.

—Para que me riñeras menos... aunque igual no planeo hacer ningún caso de tus protestas.

—Y aun así crees que debería sentirme enferma...

—Nah.

—De todos modos nunca haces NINGUN caso a las protestas de nadie... ¿cómo está tu... Mujerzuela?

—No es mía y no quieres que te cuente eso.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

—Vivo. ¿Tú que vas a hacer hoy?

—¿Hoy? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Por? Pretendo lavar ropa y ver una película.

—Por nada. ¿Qué película vas a ver?

—No se aún... ¿Tú has visto el mago de oz?

—Yes. ¿Tú no?

—Hay sólo una cantidad limitada de películas que uno puede ver a la semana... ¡Y hay miles! No, no la he visto, probablemente sea lo que vea. ¿Por qué el cuestionario?

—Pensé que la habías visto, sale una bruja.

—¿Además del mago?

—Yes. Es una bruja verde y es la mala de la película. Te gustará más Wicked.

—Wicked y la bruja verde!—Roma le ha hablado de eso

—Yes. Son como una misma historia —asiente.

—¡Oh! —sonríe—. Entonces veré eso

—Bien, pues... ya me contaras si te ha gustado, pásalo bien —empieza a despedirse.

—Wait...

—What?

—¿Qué vas a hacer tu hoy?

—No lo sé, aun no lo he pensado.

—¿Quieres comer o algo? —pregunta tras vacilar incomoda porque estas cosas se le complican.

—¿En casa del imbécil? Antes dejaría que me arrancaran los dedos a mordiscos.

—Ehm... Quizás en otro lado. ¿A la mitad de camino?

—¿En... Paris? —vacila porque en realidad pensaba en Bruselas

—¿N-No hay otra opción? —se sonroja un poco con eso.

—Es lo que está a la mitad.

—Pues comamos en otro sitio aunque no esté a la mitad —ojos en blanco—. En algún lado de... Algún sitio, casa de Germania o el norte de Roma que ya no es Roma.

—Mmmm... Elige un lugar y llámame.

—Bien, ahora te llamaré —parpadea y va a tener que buscar un mapa... Y seguramente cuando vea donde vive tu novia va a decir que quiere ir ahí.

Cuelga y se pregunta qué es lo que está pasando o si hay algo de lo que no se ha enterado… Para cuando cuelga, vuelve a sonar su teléfono, ella descuelga buscando un mapa.

—Aún no sé, ¡has de darme cinco minutos!

—Hello! —saluda Inglaterra.

—Oh... England

—Happy mother's day.

—Mother's day!?

—Yes, it's today! How are you?

—¡Oh! ¡Eso explica algunas cosas! ¡No sabía que existía! Estoy bien, thank you

—¿Algunas cosas?

—Alba me habló hace un minuto.

—Ah... yes?

—Yes, ¡me dijo de comer! Si es día de la madre, quizás deberías venir tú también. ¿Queda hay entre Rome y casa?

—Eh? No, no, ¡yo estoy muy ocupado! —y si no lo estoy voy a buscar de estarlo YA.

—Oh, ¿pero no has dicho que es día de la madre?

—Yes, but... no es una buena idea.

—Oh... But...

—I'm sorry, otro día, really... I have a lot of work today.

—Ocupadiiiiisimo entonces —ojos en blanco.

—Yes, yes...

—Menos mal que encontraste tiempo para hablarme...

—Hombre, hablarte por teléfono cinco minutos no es tanto.

—¿Qué se hace en el día de las madres?

—Nothing. Just... ehm... llamar a tu madre y... nada.

—Que faltos de imaginación, ¡ya se la podrían llevar a comer o algo!

—Ehm... —vacila porque es que claro que se puede hacer lo que la madre diga un poco, es algo que se negocia, pero no quiere decírselo

—Pues... Alba si va a llevarme a comer —punto para él.

—Pues... ehm... no estaría bien ir si él es quien te ha invitado, yo te invitaré la semana que viene, ¿vale?

—Podrías venir a cenar

—Ah... ehm... no quiero agobiarte y que tengas que estar pendiente de la cena mientras comes. Además... seguro Wales se presenta ahí con la excusa para ver a Galia —cambio de tema y acusación para que se olvide del asunto.

—Ahh! ¡Más le vale a Cymru que no se le ocurra! ¡Sólo nos falta que vaya a ver a Galia y no a mí! ¡Además aún no me ha hablado para felicitarme! ¡Ni él ni el otro borrico!

Inglaterra sonríe satisfecho con ese cambio.

—Pues seguro te dice que va a verte como si acaso fuera tu hijo más querido, pero ya verás a que va.

—¡Pues ahora estoy tentado incluso a vernos en París sólo para que se atreva! ¡Es un descaro!

—E-En paris?

—Es la mitad entre Alba y Rome.

—Pero... no, porque... porque... —yo estoy en Paris—. Es que entonces Wales dirá que quiere llevar a Galia con France.

—Justemente, quiero ver que se atreva.

—Maybe sea Galia quien lo diga, mum. Además no está bien presentarnos todos en casa de France sin avisar ni nada, ya sabes cómo es!

—Pues que vaya ella a ver a France... —arruga la nariz—. Alba no quiere venir aquí

—Es... claro, ¿ves? Scotland siempre es así, no se puede hablar con él.

—Pues él sí va a comer conmigo y me ha hablado primero, y va a ser en París porque siempre que se ponen tan necios con que no haga algo es por una razón específica.

—Pero... muuuum! ¡No es justo! Te estoy dando buenas razones, ¡No podemos presentarnos todos en casa de France por las buenas!

—¿No has dicho que tú no vendrías?

Inglaterra se tapa la boca con la mano y se sonroja de muerte

—¡Así que TÚ vas a ver a Galia en el día de las madres y no a mí!

—¡No voy a ver a Galia! Ni siquiera sé si ella va a veni... ¡ir! ¡Ir a Paris!

—Espléndido. ¡Tú estás allá! Qué trabajo ni qué trabajo.

—No! No, mum! ¡No es verdad!

—Pues es perfecto, arregla esto con tu dichoso boyfriend. Nos vemos luego.

—Mum! Wait!

—Yes?

—It's not fair! Why in Paris? ¡Para el caso podríamos ir a Brussels y sería lo mismo!

—Brussels...

—Yes. Brussels. Es donde vive Belgium.

—Eso es en... Casa de los hijos del idiota de... Ah! —tentador... Muuuuy tentador

—Así Wales deja a Galia ir con... —vacila porque eso implica que Francia no va a ir con él y en parte está bien pero en parte...

—Y pretendes que todos vayamos a casa de la chica de Alba... esa zorra.

—¡Pues tú pretendes que vengáis todos a casa de France!

—No es lo mismo ir a la casa de Galia... Además tú ya estás ahí... Claro que no estaría mal ver el cuchitril en el que seguramente vive...

—¡No es la casa de Galia! La casa de Galia es en Roma. ¡Y yo no estoy aquí! ¡Ahí! Ahí.

—Habla con tus hermanos, pónganse de acuerdo y me avisas a donde ir.

—What? YO? ¡Yo ni siquiera voy a ir!

—¿No has dicho que sí?

—¡No! ¡He dicho que no vengáis a Paris!

—¿Por?

—Porque no es justo, France va a querer... cocinar algo impresionante y no hay tiempo y se va a poner histérico —y yo voy a tener que aguantarlo y no me va a hacer nada de caso, solo a gritarme porque no le ayudo bien—. Y no tiene porque —y además no va a dejar que me vaya y voy a tener que aguantaros a todos.

—Alba va a decirme lo mismo de su zorrita.

—Well, ¡pues él lo ha liado todo, que se coma él el marrón!

—Al final me pregunto si a alguien le interesa un pimiento lo que quiero hacer yo.

—Eh... ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—¡Ver el bloody Mago de Oz! —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. O ya que sé que es el bloody Mother's day hacer algo, bloody hell, sin estar discutiendo por horas y horas que a nadie le parece nada.

—¡Pues habla con Scotland! ¡Yo nada más quería felicitarte y hablar contigo un rato!

—Vale, vale... Thank you por decirme. Alba ni siquiera me explico por qué hablaba

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco

—Quizás proponga ir a Bruselas

—Mmm... Maybe si es en Brussels sí que vaya —solo para joder a Bélgica.

—Mmm... Que conveniente —hace los ojos en blanco aunque sonríe un poco.

—Maybe él te diga que si es en Brussels no va.

—Y es el cuento de nunca acabar.

—Pues a Paris no podéis venir y punto.

—Ya me quedare en casa entonces

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con el chantaje emocional.

—Voy a hablar con Alba

—Vale...

Inglaterra se pregunta porque nunca meten en problemas a Irlanda, por ejemplo. Irlanda dice que él tiene a Bono... ¿Quién quiere meter en problemas a la patria de Bono? Inglaterra dice que él tiene a mucha gente genial también y no miente, en realidad.

Britania cuelga el teléfono y recibe a continuación la llamada de Gales, que vota fervientemente porque la celebren en París, por supuesto. Aunque Britania ya ha estado avisada de porque así que Gales se lleva una regañiza marca diablo que aún le zumban los oídos.

Y a Irlanda se le olvida hablarle por ahora... Justo por eso es que no se mete en problemas y sinceramente... Lo siento Escocia pero el mejor lugar parece ser... (De hecho si trazas una línea recta de Edimburgo a Roma...)

—Brussels

—What?

—Vamos a vernos allá

—En Brussels... OK. ¿Has mirado qué restaurante te gusta?

—Pensaba ir a casa de Belgium. Seguro puede organizar algo...

—Ah, ¿te ha invitado?

—Eh... No.

—¿Y cómo planeas exactamente meterte en su casa?

—Pues pensé que tu... Bueno, no se... No se me ocurrió un restaurante ¿Vas a ir a Bruselas sin decirle?

—Es su casa, va ahí quien ella quiere. Sé amable con ella y quizás ella sea amable contigo y te invite.

—No conozco restaurantes allá, Alba. No lo sé, eres tu quien va a llevarme, pensé que ella iría.

—¿Por qué iba a ir ella? Tú me has dicho a MÍ de ir a comer.

—Pues... Es el día de las madres... Considere que querría quedar bien conmigo

—¿Acaso eres su madre?

—No, pero soy la tuya.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso exactamente?

—¡Pues es tu novia!

—Es... —vacila un poco—. Sea lo que sea es una persona independiente de mí y no sé si quiera venir solo porque tú esperas que lo haga.

—Pues que no venga entonces... ¿Tú si vendrás?

—Yes.

—¿En dónde comeremos entonces? ¿Te veo en el aeropuerto?

—Yo voy en tren, ¿crees que seas capaz de llegar a la plaza del ayuntamiento?

—Seguramente —se perderá.

—Bueno, si no, me llamas.

—Trata de que venga tu novia o nunca voy a conocerla bien.

—¿Les has dicho a los demás? —pregunta y ella se revuelve.

—England y Cymru... Eire no ha hablado.

—Oh, toda la familia... que encanto —ese sarcasmo.

—No digas que no vas sólo por eso...—advierte firmemente.

—Podría.

—¡Vas a quedar conmigo para ir a Brussels y luego a cancelar!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sólo lo haces por molestarme, ya te conozco

—¿Y tú no quieres que venga ella para lo mismo?

—No —asegura —, o no del todo.

—Ya...

—¿Que no las madres conocen a las novias de sus hijos?

—Depende

—¿De qué va a depender? ¡¿De lo cabrón que sea el hijo con su madre!?

—Por ejemplo —sonríe.

—Pues... Bloody hell!

Escocia se ríe.

—Nos vemos en Brussels en un rato —decide sonriendo

—Bye

Todos a Bruselaaaaas, invasiooooon.

xoOXOox

Contra toda recomendación mía... He de decir que Suiza, que está con Austria, se acerca a él y le mira con cara de circunstancias. Él le mira de reojo

—Te llaman —le extiende el teléfono.

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Quién es?

—France —carraspeo. Ojos en blanco y estira la mano de pianista para que se lo dé, así que lo hace.

—Hallo?

—Autriche. Allô.

—Frankreich.

—Dos cosas. ¿Hablaste ya con madre para felicitarla?

—Nein.

—¿No pretendes hablarle?

—Quizás más tarde.

—Va a cenar conmigo en casa. Si quieres, puedes venir.

—Danke... pero creo que nein.

—Bien, ya me imaginaba —sonríe porque al final no es que no le prefiera —. Bueno, ojalá le hables, le gustaría... Ten buen día!

—Bien, gracias por tu opinión que de nuevo, nadie te ha pedido. Ten un buen día igualmente.

—Adieu! —se despide y cuelga.

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Bélgica que esta quemadísima de la pena mirando la tele y trabajando un poco acostada en su cama tranquila y feliz sin saber que se le viene encima.

—Yes? —voz profesional de mujer que trabajan, solo le falta decir "parlamento europeo"

—Hello, le devolvemos la llamada para reclutarla en el ejército de paz como solicitó la semana pasada.

—El ejército de... What? —embebida un poco en el trabajo, se detiene con la voz grave.

—El ejército de paz, no realizó una llamada para solicitar su inmediata admisión el... ¿martes 28 de Abril?

—¿Ejército de paz? ¿Yo? —descolocada.

—Yes, aquí mismo lo dice... —le da algunos datos de los que se encuentran en la página del parlamento europeo en plan "es usted...?" Ella levanta las cejas extrañada.

—Debe ser un error, yo no pedí entrar a ningún ejército

—Claro que sí, tengo todos los datos, por eso debería salir de su ciudad de residencia el día de hoy.

—Salir de mi...,—se quita los lentes y al fin se enfoca del todo en el teléfono—. Disculpe... Who is this?

—Alguien que solo está pretendiendo advertirle de una amenaza próxima.

Parpadea y... Hombre es que la voz… que además lo dice medio sonriente.

—E-Eres... ¡Eres tú! —nota, el escocés se ríe más—. ¡Y me estás diciendo tarugada y media y yo de babosa!

—No, no, ¡De tarugada nada!

—¡¿Cuál ejército de paz?! Eso es una tarugada —más risas.

—Pues más te valdría hacerlo y huir... —sonríe igual.

—¿Por qué quieres que huya? ¿Vas a venir con tu ejército de ovejas? —se sonroja al pensar "a invadirme".

—De ovejas no para mi desgracia, con mis hermanos y mi madre.

—Que van a ve... Tu... ¡¿Madre?! ¿¡Qué?! —parpadea y parpadea otra vez

—Yes... Holy mother's day. Se le ha ocurrido hacer una línea entre Edimburg y Rome. Adivina que hay en medio.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿De... Verdad? Y... Va a venir... Oh dios, ¡OH DIOS! ¡Pero como no me dices eso anteeees!

—Porque lo acaban de decidir ahora. Puedes huir de la ciudad si quieres, de verdad, es tarde para mí, pero sálvate tú.

—¡Novoyasalvarmeyo! ¡¿Pero a dónde vienen?! Cielos... ¿Y si no está bien arreglado? O limpio...Y si... Van... ¿A qué hora llegan? —se levanta histérica.

—Pues eso es algo que quería preguntarte. ¿A dónde puedo llevarles a hincharse de patatas fritas y mejillones?

—¿A qué hora llegan?! ¡Dios mío y sin reservación! Déjame... Necesito hacer unas llamadas, a qué hora... En dónde, en dónde... ¿Mando por ella? ¿En qué llega?

—Calma, calma, no tienes que hacer nada. Vendrá en avión y le he dicho que nos veamos en la plaza del ayuntamiento. No sé a qué hora llega.

—¡Pero lo menos es mandar por ella! Va a llamarme descuidada si no lo hago. Y ni siquiera me he arreglado hoy. Vale, bien... Puedo averiguar en qué vuelo viene y... ¿Viene alguien más?

—Cymru and England me ha dicho. Apuesto a que Eire ni siquiera se acuerda de que hoy es el día de la madre.

—Pues háblale y que vengan todos de una vez y... ¿Tú ya vienes? ¿Pasas por mí? ¿Ya vas a llegar?

—Ehm... —se mira a si mismo sentado en el ordenador en calzoncillos y desayunando cerveza.

—¿En cuanto llegas? ¡No le he comprado nada a tu madre! Quizás... ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Tú le compraste algo?

—¿Tendría que comprarle algo? —el desastre.

—Pues... Sí, ¿no? Esas cosas... ¡Claro que hay que comprarle algo! Podemos ir ahora... ¿Dónde estás?

—En Edimburgo. Realmente no esperaba bajar hoy, ha sido cosa suya... —confiesa. Ella parpadea.

—Oh... Pero... Tu madre va a venir ¿y tú haces más o menos tiempo que ella? ¿Va a llegar antes que tú? —pánico.

—Ehm... puede. Porque además tengo que llamar a Cymru —se rasca la cabeza—. Y estoy tentado a no decirle nada a Eire solo para que se joda —risita maligna.

—¿Por qué no te oigo moverte histéricamente para salir de casa y venir aquí? —pregunta ella ya arreglando y sacando y cerrando y moviendo.

—Vale, vale... le voy a pillar un par de entradas para Wicked en London. Sábado por la noche, que se joda la larva.

—Ah! Wicked! —se ríe porque en su mente le llama a su suegra The Wicked witch—. Seguro le gusta... ¿A qué hora llegaaaas? Oh! Mira, ya tengo a alguien que está buscando en que vuelo viene...

—I don't know, ya te he dicho que tengo que hablar con ellos a ver como bajan... o quizás podría pillar el Ferry. Aun así soy el que está más lejos.

Bélgica se detiene un poco y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Bueno, yo me encargo de la reserva del restaurante e ir por tu madre... Y de arreglarme.

—England es el que va a llegar primero si no es que espera a Cymru y llegan ambos a la vez... pero...

—¿Viene con France?

—Ni idea... tampoco sé si viene Galia —ahora Bélgica debería poder oír el agua corriente porque se ha metido a la ducha.

—Te... Estas duchando... —sonríe de lado y se muerde el labio. Se sonroja.

—Pues hace un momento me estabas gritando porque no corría como gallina sin cabeza para bajar por ti.

—No, es que me pareció sexy... —confiesa.

—Ah... ehm... —se sonroja. Ella suelta una risita.

—Y cómo vamos a saber si vienen o no, ¿para cuánta gente hago la reserva?

—Pues... —pone la cámara en el teléfono, mojándolo todo un poco.

La belga parpadea y sonríe un poco embobándose en la cámara... Y pone un poco la suya. Él saluda con la mano, aun en la ducha, no sé si realmente se vea algo impúdico o no. Sonrojado sí se le ve… Seguramente no del todo, pero es el concepto. Ah sí, que hay que ir a ver a la mama, ya se le olvidó, embobadita.

—Esto es solo porque no tenías que hacer todo esto... es una forma de agradecerte porque has dicho que te parecía sexy, vete tú a saber por qué —explica un poco nervioso mientras sigue duchándose.

—Claro que es sexy... A ver date la vuelta, quiero verte el tatuaje —se acerca un poco más el teléfono a la cara se ríe—. Lávate bien ahí...

Escocia se da la vuelta y la mira fulminándola un poco por encima del hombro, pero sonriendo.

—Vale, limpita solo porque tú lo pides, pero tendrás que vivir con que no insista o esto se va a volver en otra cosa —baja a por... sus regiones vitales. Bélgica se sonroja un montonal y se ríe.

—Limpita... Hombre, dime que a ti no te aparecería sexy que te pusiera en la cámara mientras me baño...

—¿A mí? Of course not. ¿Qué tipo de pervertido crees que soy? —eso podría sonar menos irónico.

—Uno MUY pervertido, ¡¿crees que no te conozco?! Pues... Vale, vamos a poner la cámara y a ver si no te caes de cabezota en la ducha.

—¡Pensaba que tú ya estabas duchada! Espera que tengo que ver cómo es que se hace para grabar.

—¡Ni se te ocurra grabarme!—amenaza sonrojada, cubriéndose el bra.

—Para que no se me ocurra ya llegas tarde.

—Es decir... ¡No vayas a grabarme! Te mato ahora que vengas —más risas.

—No te grabo, no te grabo —sonrisa completamente maligna mientras hace capturas de pantalla.

—Te veo la... Cosa desde aquí si sigues poniendo el teléfono en esa inclinación

Él se sonroja más... Lo gira un momento hacia arriba y luego lo inclina un poco más para que se vea mejor, ella se ríe más idiotamente haciendo ella una captura de pantalla.

—Eres un... Eres un pervertido.

—Pues anda que tú —se ríe igual envolviéndose ya en una toalla y yendo hacia el cuarto, un poco más preocupado porque vea el desastre. La belga se ríe un poco más—. Bueno, ehm... llamo a ver qué y te digo cuantos somos.

—¡Yo no soy pervertida! ¡O no era hasta que empecé a salir contigo que te metes a bañar y me enseñas la...! —se ríe —. Yes, mejor, largo y basta con la perversión.

—Claro, claro, claro, todo mi culpa, la mala influencia, que novedad.

—Más bien buena influencia. Esto es bastante divertido —confiesa apretando los ojos —. Pff... Ya me voy, goodbye!

—Bye! —responde sonriendo un poco tontamente con esa respuesta. Gales hace olas en el jacuzzi bebiendo jugo de naranja con champaña hasta que contesta el teléfono poniéndolo en altavoz.

—Hello?

—You! ¿Ya has decidido a que madre felicitar hoy?

—¡Oh! El dolor de cabeza principal. Hello, Alba. Te has equivocado y no has marcado el número de mother

—Nah, yo no voy a felicitarla. Paso de esas mierdas.

—Ah, ¿pero me hablas para recordarme que no tengo una, sino dos?

—En realidad, quiero saber si vas a estar insoportable o solamente no vas a hacerle caso a nadie.

—Insoportable, como siempre my dear brother...

—Que delicia. Pasa tú a recoger a la larva.

—¿A recogerlo? Pero... ¿A dónde vas a invitarnos la borrachera? Yo no pretendo ir a Rome otra vez

—¿Invitar yo? —se muere de risa.

—Mother ha dicho que no a París... Ella insinuó que irían con tu novia, ¿no?

—A Brussels. And? No por eso planeo invitar.

—Que invite ella. Con lo bestia que eres... —se ríe un poco moviéndose en el agua.

—Que invite la larva. ¿No es el que controla todo el dinero?

—La mayor parte del nuestro, sí —concuerda asintiendo—. Por cierto, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Por?

—El amor te está reblandeciendo el corazón... Estás organizando el día de las madres para mum.

—No, mum lo está haciendo, yo intento tener una excusa para conseguir sexo esta noche.

—Y tú crees que yo no te conozco. Matas dos pájaros de un tiro, sexo y... Tener contenta a mum. Es bastante tierno.

Escocia pone los ojos en blanco y Gales se ríe un poco imaginando le la cara.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú no vas a Rome?

—He ido bastante últimamente —carraspea un poco y se sonroja de la última vez con el cumpleaños—. Y Galia, que es lo único que me interesa de ese sitio, no va a estar.

—Así que sí has felicitado a todas las madres.

—Le hable muy temprano en la mañana a Galia para presentarle mis respetos de manera completamente pervertida, me masturbe con ella al teléfono mientras ella me llamaba hijo y me recordaba cuando me daba leche de bebe.

—Ya me imagino. Se te nota en la voz cuando hace días que no metes tu polla en la vagina que France toco con ambas orejas a la vez. Por cierto, sabes si viene tu... ¿ahijado?

Gales aprieta los ojos y arruga la nariz sonriendo un poco.

—No creas que todos estamos desesperados por sexo como tú, hay quienes sabemos conseguirlo sin necesidad de poner de pretexto a nuestra mummy —ojos en blanco—. Hablas de mis nuevos... ¿Hijos indirectos?

—No a todos nos cuentan cómo nos daban de mamar mientras nos la meneamos al teléfono. Hablo solo de France, ya me imagino que tu amigo del alma no viene.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se sí France va a ir o no a ver a tu novia?

—Tal vez que sabes si Galia va a estar con él. Relajate Cymru, no todo son ataques para demostrar cómo es que siempre vas a estar enamorado.

El galés frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco notando su estúpido error de defenderse hasta cuando no le atacan.

—Va a ir a cenar a París con France, no parece que vaya a hacer nada con Austria —resume

—Así que... vais a estar todos perfectamente predispuestos a machacarme. Que encanto, estoy deseándolo—igual le escribe el mensaje a Bélgica con un "de verdad no pasa nada si quieres huir ahora, yo vengo por ti en la noche".

—Serás absoluta y completamente el foco de atención, my dear brother...

—Da igual cuanto te esfuerces, siempre pareceré un ángel del cielo comparado con el guarro pervertido que se tira a su mejor amiga.

—Eso... Es verdaderamente... Es... —se ríe un poco—, inaudito. Por primera vez, disfruta la única ocasión en la que serás más angelical que yo.

—Por cierto, no se va a traer al imbécil o algo así como en Navidad,verdad?

—Mother?

—Yes

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? Más le vale que no... Quitaría la gracia de estar burlando nos de ti todo el tiempo. ¿Qué le has dicho a tu chica?

—¿Qué le he dicho que qué?

—De que iremos todos... Si va a venir, ¿verdad? Esto empieza a ser algo muy serio, brother, he de decir que estoy impresionado.

—Hará lo que quiera —se tensa y traga saliva con eso porque no te creas que no le pone los pelos de punta el asunto de lo serio.

—Eso es lo que dice el discurso de la libertad, pero hablando en serio... Nunca pensé que estuvieras hecho para algo serio. Albwa estwa enamowado?

—Of course not... ya te he dicho que nada más es una forma de conseguir sexo —no que la esté presentando formalmente a la familia o algo así. Suena igualmente bastante más nervioso de lo que querría—. Poner voces idiotas no cambia el hecho.

—Una forma bastante elaborada de conseguir sexo, brother. Van dos veces que ella va con toda la familia... Y esta segunda YA SABE lo que le espera.

—Más motivos para pensar que está colada por mi si es que está dispuesta a aguantaros igualmente.

—Eso es justo lo que digo... ¿Cuándo antes habías tenido a alguien colado por ti?

Escocia se humedece los labios sin contestar de buenas a primeras.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? —pregunta sonriendo maligno—, ¿o te da tanto miedo que no eres capaz de responder.

—Huy, sí. Cagadísimo de miedo, espera, voy a cambiarme los pantalones.

—Ya veremos si lo echas o no a perder... Ahí nos daremos cuenta —se ríe un poco.

—No me preocupa, al final, hago lo que me sale de los huevos como siempre.

—Ya veremos hoy, voy a reírme mucho de ti como hagas una sola cosa para darle gusto... —se ríe un poco más.

"No voy a dejarles aquí a todos, incluida tu madre! Si huyo seguro cuando vuelvo será peor... ¿Ya vienes o no?" Responde Bélgica

—Puede que darle el gusto sea lo que me sale de los huevos. ¿No lo has pensado? —responde nervioso pensando en las entradas que ha comprado porque ella lo ha dicho y en que ya tiene que irse... empieza a agobiarse.

—Eso es lo que crees y es fácil de decirlo... Es una buena excusa —sonríe al notar los nervios—, y creo que te voy a dejar porque la verdad... No me interesa destruir tu nueva relación...

—Ni la vas a destruir, no me importa lo que digas ni lo que pienses. Nunca lo ha hecho no sé porque iba a empezar a pasar ahora.

—¿Quién es el que se pone agresivo ahora, brother? —se ríe un poco, vencedor al notar que ha conseguido molestarle.

—Hablamos de mí no de ti, yo siempre soy agresivo y de verdad yo no me enamoro con la facilidad con la que lo haces tú.

—Yo no me enamoro con facilidad y lo sabes... —responde tensándose un poquito con eso.

—Of course not. Eres especialista en que la gente se sienta libre y relajada. Sin compromisos.

—Hay a quien le gusta no sentirse libre, relajado y sin compromisos —frunce el ceño, tensáaaaandose ahora él.

—Lo que tú digas. Nos vemos en un rato.

—Desgraciadamente. Good bye

—Bye —cuelga Escocia aun un poco nervioso. Gales cuelga y le manda a Galia un mensaje amoroso diciéndole que se está acordando de ella

xoOXOox

El chofer ha pasado por Britania y la ha llevado al lugar de los hechos donde ya estaba Bélgica esperándola y llevan diez minutos COMPLETAMNTE incómodos y en silencio. Fuera de saludarse.

Justo cuando llega Inglaterra guardándose el teléfono tras hablar con su madre a ver dónde es que están. Bélgica hace los ojos en blanco sin poderse creer su MALDITA suerte. ¿No podía llegar Escocia antes? ¡Joder! Y pensando que podría preferir estar siendo hervida en aceite en el infierno a estar en este sitio con Inglaterra... Y su suegra.

—Hello —saluda el inglés sonriéndole a su madre.

—England! Hello —Britania le sonríe un poco, más feliz de verle que de costumbre dado su compañía actual acercándose a él.

—Happy day. How are you?

—Uff... Pues estoy... —mira a Bélgica de reojo—, conociendo la ciudad, hablando de absolutamente nada con esta chica.

—Hello —Saluda Bélgica a Inglaterra con sonrisa completamente falsa.

—Ah, ¿no te ha explicado nada? Ya... well, hay gente que no tiene demasiados dones para ser anfitriones de algo —Inglaterra le sonríe igual de falsamente a la belga.

—Intenté explicarle del parlamento europeo, sólo que no parecía muy interesada... Al menos no del todo. Quizás ahora puedo explicarles —más sonrisa—. Me alegra que hayan venido aquí a festejar este día.

—Claro que no estaba interesada, ni siquiera estamos en el parlamento europeo —ojos en blanco ingleses.

—Pues pretendía contarle de la ciudad —le mira fijamente, pensando que quiere quedar bien con su suegra, pero es que a él lo DETESTA y no va a ayudarle en lo absoluto.

—Pretensiones y no hechos. ¿Qué se podía esperar?

—Has llegado tu por esa razón es que no lee he contado —se defiende. Britania sonríe hacia Bélgica malignamente.

—Bueno, a ver muchacha... ¿Qué es lo que puedes contarme que te parece tan interesante? ¿A qué hora llegara Alba?

—Of course, bonita excusa. No te ni idea, mum, ya sabes que no se puede confiar en él que hace lo que quiere.

—Va a llegar pronto... Más le vale que llegue pronto el muy idiota —murmura entre dientes y mira a Britania—. He hecho una reservación en un buen restaurante de comida local, me dijeron que querían papas y mariscos.

—Andaaa que arriesgado. Ya veo que es lo que le gusta de ti a my brother —Inglaterra con su mamá bitchea que da gusto y entra a trapo con TODO.

—No es nada de arriesgado —cambia el peso de pie preocupada—. Es un buen restaurante...

—Era sarcástico.

—Creo que ella está bromeando —hace notar Britania maliciosa

—¿Bro-Bromeando? —pregunta Bélgica un poco perdida. Inglaterra levanta una ceja.

—Yes... Una broma con esto de que la comida y lo que queremos comer, ¿no? ¿O de dónde has sacado que a mí me gusta comer mariscos?

—P-Pues Alba dijo y yo… ¿No le gustan los mariscos? —pregunta ella insegura y preocupada. Inglaterra hace un bufidito/risita maligno. Bélgica le mira y frunce el ceño—. Pues yo... Quizás puedo cambiar el lugar, ¿hay algo que quisieran? Hay... Opciones, aunque las reservaciones —balbucea hacia Britania.

—Pues puedo decirte lo que no quiero... —Britania sonríe al notar que Bélgica SÍ que quiere seguir el juego y tratar de agradarla, casi se frota las manos

—Rezumando seguridad por tus poros, ¿eh? —suelta Inglaterra para la belga.

—Shutup... —susurra—. ¿Qué no quieres?

—¿Me estas callando a mi? —pregunta Britania levantando las cejas.

—Seguramente que le preguntes como si fueras idiota —responde él refiriéndose a su madre.

—¡No! No, no... No calle a nadie, sólo preguntaba —protesta y luego fulmina a Inglaterra. LO FULMINA.

—No quiero comida italiana —asegura Britania. Inglaterra le sonríe ampliamente, maligno.

—No sé qué es lo que... No italiana. Ok —asiente Bélgica.

—Anda, mum, además estamos todos bastante acostumbrados a comida muy buena, ¿a qué sí? El listón es bastante alto.

—Ah desde luego, Rome será un idiota —se sonroja Britania—, pero de vez en cuando consigue que lo que se come en casa sea bueno, tu... Bueno, France cocina también muy...

Bélgica aprieta los ojos porque SABE cómo cocina el carbón imbécil estúpido de Francia

—Well, a mí su comida no me gusta —y una mierda. Guárdate el tsundere, Inglaterra.

—Pero la calidad es... —discute su madre.

—Aquí también tenemos buena comida —protesta picada Bélica

—¿Entonces por qué dudas tanto? —pregunta el inglés.

—No estoy dudando, es que son mariscos a dónde íbamos a ir y me dicen que no quieren.

—Es que no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que queríamos mariscos —replica Britania.

—Pues... Alba me dijo. De verdad no era mi intención... —vuelve a defenderse Bélgica.

—¿Y cuál era tu intención? —pregunta Inglaterra

—¡Hacer una reserva en un lugar en el que no quieran! —acaba ella la frase.

—Pues no parece, muchacha, no parece... —niega con la cabeza Britania.

—Bueno, eso es obvio que lo has conseguido, de eso nos quejamos —protesta Inglaterra.

Bélgica mira a uno, luego al otro y les detesta a ambos por igual. Detesta a Escocia también por no llegar a tiempo.

—Bien, Britania... No quieres mariscos ni italiana ni francesa... ¿Quieres comida de ustedes? —ofrece vacilando un poco y sin pensar.

—¿Comida Británica? —el tono de Britania es imposible de leer, aunque ciertamente es de completo desagrado. (Es decir, no se puede definir por qué)

—¡Ja! Como si hubiera aquí algún BUEN lugar de comida británica —aquí o en cualquier otro lugar, no te engañes, Inglaterra.

—¿Comida Española? —ofrece suavemente la belga.

—¡¿Primero te burlas con la comida Británica y ahora esto?! —protesta Britania con desagrado.

—Esa es tremendamente parecida a la italiana, además —bufa Inglaterra.

—¿Alemana? Hay muchos restaurantes aquí, de verdad... ¡Varios están en el top cien!

—¿Top cien de cuantos? ¿Ciento dos? —presiona Inglaterra tan afilado.

—¡En el ranking del mundo! Que acaso... ¡Son los mejores restaurantes que hay! Son muchos y muy buenos.

—Ah, ¿esas porquerías de restaurantes que te dan comida horrenda y que parecen bocadillos? —protesta ahora Britania de eso

—¿Pero cómo vas a decir que tienen comida horrenda si no la han probado? —pregunta Bélgica crispada

—No tienes que probar las drogas para saber que son malas —incide Inglaterra (y tú eres quien lo dice)

—¡Pero mi comida no es mala! Como si tu no tuvieras fama de tener comida horre...,—se calla a punto de decirlo.

—¿Comida qué? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es NUESTRA comida?

Bélgica se muerde el labio y mira a Britania con horror, que tiene el ceño maaaas fruncido y ha cruzado los brazos. Inglaterra imita la postura de su madre.

—Ahh... p-pues su comida es... —vacila—, me gusta el… fish and chips?

Britania le mira con expresión más dura aún (aunque ganaste un par de puntos, Bélgica, por encontrar una cosa comestible y buena que de verdad es posible que te guste).

—¿Nos lo estas preguntando?

—No, estoy diciendo que dentro de todo... —se pasa una mano por el pelo NERVIOSA—, creo que la comida Británica es muy sabrosa.

—¿Lo dices por el garum? —pregunta trampa. Britania casi se echa a reír con la declaración de Bélgica. Mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—E-El... El... Yes.

—Es raro porque eso no es británico, es romano.

La cara de Bélgica es un poema y Britania ahí si suelta un suave "pff" en burla, sólo le falta chocar los cinco con Inglaterra que levanta una ceja intentando aguantarse la risa, mirando a su madre de reojo.

—No creerás que con halagos imbéciles y tonterías vas a ganarte mi respeto... —murmura Britania entrecerrando los ojos.

—No creo que valga la pena ni que se lo digas, está claro que es una lameculos —Inglaterra se está desquitando de todos los años pasados.

—U-Una... —Bélgica traga saliva y mira un segundito a Britania de reojo... Y podría MATAR a Inglaterra

—¿Sabes? Una persona hipócrita que solo dice lo que los demás quieren oír para quedar bien, pero al final todo es mentira. El peor tipo de gente, no te fíes de ella, mum.

Ooootra vez Bélgica le mira como si quisiera ASESINARLE, cocinándole a fuego lento. Inglaterra sonríe complacido y maligno sin hacerle ningún caso. Britania suelta otra risita entre dientes disfrutando todo esto MUCHO más de lo que debería. Insisto, Inglaterra y Britania bitcheando. Bomba mortal. MORTAL.

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes fiarte de sus promesas, dice que nos va a enseñar la ciudad, pues ya ves. A juzgar por sus explicaciones debe ser todo desierto yermo.

—Voy a hablarle a Alba a ver en donde está –susurra la belga.

—Sí, claro, además de no tener palabra, cobarde.

—No es ningún desierto yermo y si voy a mostrarles la ciudad... Sólo que falta gente aquí, a quien voy a contactar para ver a que maldita hora llega —ahora el teléfono—. No veo donde está la cobardía en eso, o no tener palabra.

—Sin muchas luces, además, si es que no la ves... —sigue Inglaterra.

—What the hell? —responde al teléfono. Britania vuelve a soltar una risita maligna.

—Dondeestaaaas? —pregunta Bélgica entre dientes, dándose un poco la vuelta para que no la oigan del todo.

—Ah! Hola, tú —sonríe un poco Esocia—. Estoy... no sabría decirte. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te estamos esperando —suena más tensa que una cuerda de piano—. Y...

—¿Aja?

—¿A qué hora vas a llegar? No puedes no tener idea, pregúntale a alguien.

—¿Están ya todos ahí? ¿Te están machacando?

Bélgica carraspea un poquito y se sonroja sintiéndose un poco idiota de acusar a su familia...

—Ehm... Yes. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que tienen hambre... Tenemos hambre y quieren conocer la ciudad y faltas tú y...

—Ya te dije que huyeras... llévalos a tomar cerveza y no hagas caso de NADA de lo que te digan. Ya estoy viniendo.

—Todo fuera tan simple... —bufa de malitas porque una cosa es que no quisiera huir de una reunión con él, que les puede poner a todos en su lugar y otra muy distinta es... Esto—. No tardes.

—Vale, voy a patear un par de culos y a soltar algunos insultos por ahí —suena broma pero va en serio. Ella sonríe muy muy poquito.

—Me voy antes de que me acusen de... Algo por hablar contigo más del tiempo apropiado. Good bye —bufa sin ganas de colgar y de hecho se queda que unos segundos palmadita mientras suena el teléfono de Inglaterra

—Hasta ahora.

Inglaterra que estaba bitcheando aun con su madre criticando algo, a quien le importa qué, cuando de hecho es uno capaz de criticar cualquier cosa, levanta las cejas y saca el teléfono del bolsillo. Es Gales.

—Hello?

—Larva. ¿Dónde están?

—Múerete.

—Lo haré algún día. Ahora dime, donde están.

—No.

—¿Podrías comunicarme please con la versión de England que tiene más de cinco años?

—¡Anda! Si sabes usar la palabra please!

—Ojalá pudiera ser el England adulto, el de diez años tampoco está siendo útil.

—Puedes seguir perdido y siendo borde o reformular tu pregunta.

—Perdona, delicada flor de invernadero, si te he ofendido siendo práctico y preguntándote simplemente donde te encuentras. Podrías, oh adorado hermanito, ¿indicarme exactamente dónde se encuentran? —innecesario mencionar la abundancia de sarcasmo

—En Rome, hemos cambiado de idea a mitad de camino porque no había vuelos para mum.

Gales deja de caminar y levanta una ceja.

—Rome... ¿Van a pasar un feliz día familiar tú, mother y Alba?

—Ah, al final no vienes... que prefieres ir a tirarte a Galia que ver a tu madre el día de las madres dices? Vale, vale, ya se lo digo a mum —asegura Inglaterra llamando la atención a Britania para que le escuche.

—Veo que no puedo hablar con England adulto porque no existe... ¿Aún te acuerdas de que mother tiene un teléfono propio y puedo aclararlo directamente con ella? —pregunta más tenso de lo que quisiera. Sí, aún le resuenan los gritos matutinos de su madre en el tímpano.

—Lo que tú digas... por cierto, Rome dice que tiene muchas ganas de verte —se inventa a raíz de lo que le contó Suiza.

Britania, que sí que ha oído lo de irse a tirar a Galia y se ha puesto a bufar como toro y a intentar que Inglaterra le dé el teléfono, levanta las cejas con este último comentario. Gales se da el lujo de sonrojarse un poco al otro lado del teléfono... Total no hay quien le mire.

—Dice algo de un apasionado beso de cumpleaños... mum parece no saber nada sobre ello.

—Apasionado beso de... What? —Britania azorada, porque de eso evidentemente no se dio cuenta. Gales aprieta los ojos al escuchar a su madre.

—No fue tan apasionado como el que vi que France le dio a Egypt... ¿Ya se lo perdonaste?

—Te paso con mum —responde Inglaterra

—No, no... Wai.. —le callan los gritos de Gritania mientras Inglaterra se ríe malignillo. Lo bueno es que Gales podrá encontrarles solo siguiendo los chillidos de su madre por toda la ciudad.

De hecho creo que ya empieza a oírlos en estéreo... Oreja al teléfono, oreja al aire. Bélgica aprovecha para movilizarse hacia la taberna más cercana, intentando que la sigan... Y si no la siguen le da igual, ella necesita cerveza.

Inglaterra disfruta del caos provocado a su alrededor como enanito maligno que es en estas ocasiones, frotándose las manos pensando además que el beso a Egipto... le preocupa más con América que con Francia. (Francia sonríe con eso, porque quiere decir que quizás finalmente confía un poco en él).

Bélgica le escribe un mensaje a Escocia con su localización y agrega un "debí huir a tiempo ." en el whatsapp

"Vengo lo antes que puedo, ya estoy en la ciudad"

Belgica se bebe una cerveza prácticamente de un trago rezando para que Britania siga gritándole a quien sea que le está gritando al menos hasta que aparezca Escocia. Trata de ignorar al inglés en la medida de lo posible, por cierto. No tiene tanta suerte porque además, desgraciadamente, los gritos de Britania sí que son bastante útiles para dirigir a la gente así que Gales no tarda tanto tiempo en aparecer por la puerta.

Este trae flores para su madre, que la sonroja un poco, y pasan uno de esos momentos terriblemente incómodos y torpes a la hora de la felicitación y el abrazo en los que Gales termina con un dedo pinchado con las espinas de una de las rosas... Y es un milagro que no le haya sacado un ojo. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque él no ha traído nada.

—Pero viniste y eso es lo importante —Gales le pellizca la mejilla.

—Y con menos protestas que tu —se aparta.

Gales le sonríe a Bélgica y se acerca a saludarla caballerosamente de dos besos como le enseñó fran... Ehm... La vida.

Esas cosas que le preocupan a Escocia en el momento en que cruza la puerta... como se supone que tiene que saludarla él.

Belgica es la primera en notar su presencia, haciéndole aspavientos un poco ridículos para que se acerque... Lo que es la histeria. Él sonríe y se sonroja un poco al verles a todos ahí, pasándose una mano por el pelo, acercándose

La belga nota su propio movimiento ridículo y decide dejar de moverse, cruzándose de piernas y dándole un traguito a su cerveza, agradeciendo que ya haya llegado. Gales le sonríe al escocés, maliciosillo y Britania se gira a mirarle igualmente, hemos de confesar... Esperando ver a los dos hijos que le hacen falta y no a uno sólo.

—Buenas, gente... —saluAda acercándose y con otro dilema... ¿primero a Bélgica o primero a su madre? Y por el tono de voz y el marrón en que la ha metido, se acerca a la belga, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Inglaterra le mira y tiene el maligno subido con la seguridad que le ha dado conseguir broncas para todos. Bélgica le sonríe un poco levantando la cara y medio fulminándole en concreto por llegar "tarde", pero hala, que se le va a hacer.

—Hey... —saluda sonrojándose un poco y dándose cuenta de que no sabe cómo va a saludarla. ¿Va a darle un beso frente a todos? Se sonroja más con la idea.

Él la mira y hace un gesto con las cejas a modo de "lo siento" y cuando está a punto de hacerlo nota el sonrojo, sonrojándose también y vacilando.

Y ahí tenemos a los toooorpes.

Bélgica parpadea sin entender por qué vacila y como se había hecho un poco adelante para el beso... Vacila.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas notando RARISIMA la actitud de su hermano y suelta una risita sin poder evitarlo. Gales mal esconde una risa también, con un supuesto carraspeo.

Escocia les oye a los dos y aprieta los ojos. Eso más que nada ahora mismo le hace sonrojarse más y abalanzarse contra ella con más velocidad y brutalidad de la que debería.

La belga, después de la vacilación no se esperaba semejante reacción, levanta las cejas y protesta un poquito porque con la velocidad se han dado un leve encontronazo diente con diente, levanta una mano y se la pone en el hombro para estabilizarse... Aunque le responde el beso. Y cuando nota que le responde él baja la agresividad, relajándose un poco.

Y ahí Gales silba. Escocia sonríe un poco con eso intensificando un instante para luego separarse.

Ya, claro... Y Bélgica roja como tomate se tapa un poco la cara con el pelo cuando se separa sonriendo como idiota. Le da un golpecito donde se deje en protesta y él se ríe más tranquilo

—Ehm... ¿Ya acaban de hacer sus bloody guarradas o qué? No vine hasta acá para ver como besuqueas a la... Ehm... Muchachita esta —protesta Britania.

—Entonces no debiste pedir que viniera —responde el escocés tomando una silla para sentarse. Britania arruga la nariz y le mira sonriendo un poco de todas maneras porque... Es que le cae bien, no puede evitarlo.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Éire?

—¿Yo? A mí nadie me ha felicitado hoy.

Britania parpadea, y es que no es tan extraño pensar que vendrían juntos, suelen estar juntos todo el rato.

—Oh... ¿No ha venido contigo?

—Si hubiera venido conmigo hubiera llegado más tarde... —saca su teléfono igual al notar que ni siquiera la ha llamado y odia DE VERDAD ODIA tener que hacerle de padre. "Llama a tu madre, capullo y prepárate para una buena bronca"

—Puede que ella te hubiera matado si llegas más tarde aún... En realidad creo que no quería venir, no debiste obligarla —declara Britania señalando a Bélgica.

—Yo no obligo a nadie a hacer nada.

—Interesante que cada vez tengas que aclararlo... —asegura Gales bebiendo un trago largo de la cerveza que ha pedido—. Además no se me ocurre de qué otra manera ella habría accedido a venir aquí y aguantar a mother y a la larva de no ser obligada.

—Pregúntale a ella.

—La verdad es que sí me obligo —declara Bélgica mirando a Escocia de reojo, con media sonrisa.

—Shite! ¿Y a decir que no vienes obligada no? —protesta el escocés, Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—No, ahí es cuando decidí poner límites —Bélgica se ríe.

—Sólo falta que le llame conejito, ¿no crees? —se burla Gales hablando con Inglaterra. Si, Gales, búrlate... A ti te han llamado "príncipe", ¡lo he visto el otro día! Inglaterra se tensa porque JUSTO esa palabra.

—No.

—¿Ese nombre esta apartado para ti? —Gales se ríe tomando más cerveza. Inglaterra le fulmina.

—Aun así es muy raro, nunca lo había visto así con nadie —valora Inglaterra para Gales.

—Es diferente a lo que nos ha acostumbrado... ¿Crees que podríamos conseguir que ella le llamara "pastelito" o "chocolatito" o algo así? —pregunta el galés. El inglés levanta las cejas y mira a Bélgica de reojo, valorándolo... porque eso sería divertido—. Hay que darle un punto a favor a la chica... Nadie en su sano juicio vendría aquí por gusto. Lo que me hace pensar que de verdad esta prendida de él... Lo que me lleva a pensar que sí que le puede llamar pastelito.

—Y aun así me sorprende que alguien pueda prenderse de él —Inglaterra sonríe y asiente.

Gales levanta las cejas, saca su reloj mirando la hora, por hacer algo, mientras suelta un silbido. Inglaterra y Escocia le miran.

—¿Comeremos? O esto va a empalmarse con la hora del té...

—Anda, acábate la cerveza a ver si con eso podemos aguantarte mejor —suelta Escocia.

—¿Tienes prisa por irte? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Pero tú no das órdenes... —se ríe para Escocia volviendo a girarse a Inglaterra de reojo y carraspear un poco, culpable. No, no es que pretenda ir a cenar a casa de Francia que cometió el error de decirle a su madre que si quería podía invitar a Germania o a Roma y por alguna razón casual terminó siendo Gales el invitado—. Ehm... Te decía que hay gente rara en el mundo y ella parece ser de esa especie dispuesta a aguantar las bestialidades de Alba —se encoge de hombros tratando de volver al tema de Escocia—. Aun así él es torpe, ¿sabes que me ha dicho que todo esto es sólo para acostarse con ella?

—Exacto —responde Escocia para Gales con las órdenes.

—No vas a ir hoy a Paris —sentencia Inglaterra en respuesta a eso, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por fin una orden tuya que pretendía seguir... Tsk —Gales levanta el tarro para brindar con Escocia y luego se gira a mirar de reojo a Inglaterra—. ¿Ah, no?

—No, porque al final Austria tampoco va, así que va a ser una cosa de France and his mother.

Escocia levanta la copa también, escuchándoles ahora... no que sea cotilla.

—Veo que estas muy enterado de todo —levanta las cejas y asiente un poco pensando que, si es verdad que sólo es una cena de Francia y su madre... No tiene nada que hacer ahí fuera de evitar constantemente que lo apuñalen—. Bien, thank you por decirme, encontrare otra cosa mejor que hacer.

—Sabré si vas —por algún motivo Inglaterra se está imaginando que pasaría si Galia y Francia se liaran con Gales a la vez. Uff... Gales sería bastante feliz.

—¿Ir a dónde? —interrumpe Britania volviendo del baño y peleando un poco con las flores que son de esos regalos que no sirven de nada y con los que no sabe qué hacer.

—¡Está planeando escaparse a Paris! —le acusa Inglaterra.

—Asumo entonces que tú tampoco vas a... —se calla mirando a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido y cara de desagrado.

—Todo el mundo está todo el tiempo planeando escaparse a Paris, ya sería hora que aprendieras a vivir con ello —le responde Escocia e Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco porque él ehm... quizás... se... quedaba adecuadamente sin gasolina de camino a su casa y... vamos, que lo que no quiere es aguantarte todo el bloody día.

—¡Escaparse a París! ¿Otra vez con ese maldito asunto, bloody hell? —protesta Britania en riña para Gales.

—Yes, quiero irme a tirar a tu mejor amiga... ¿Conforme con esa respuesta? Blooming heckers, mother... ¿Cuántas veces en un día me vas a regañar por la misma cosa? —protesta Gales perdiendo la paciencia porque es la tercera vez que le grita por ello.

—Eh, eh, eh, ni me jodais vosotros tres. A las cinco cada uno a su puta casa —protesta Escocia.

Bélgica se sonroja un poco con el comentario de Escocia de todos queriendo escaparse a París, intentando enfocarse un poco en el asunto del regaño a Gales, levanta las cejas con esto último de Escocia.

—¿Vas a irte tú a tu casa a las cinco? ¡Ja! Como si tú no estuvieras aquí sólo porque no puedes pedirle a tu amaaaada "girlfriend" que se acueste contigo —hace los ojos en blanco Gales.

—No seas gilipollas —aunque se sonroja un poco con lo de amada girlfriend—. Justo para eso es que os vais a largar todos... me da igual a donde —sigue, sin mirar a Bélgica.

—Albaa! —le protesta un poquito ella, sonrojadita.

—England! Ve de chivato con mother a decirle, anda, corre... "Muuuuum... Alba te va a echar temprano el día de las madres porque quiere acostarse con una chiiiicaaaa" —Gales imita a Inglaterra en falsete, este frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios pero no dice nada porque le da igual qué quiera Escocia y de hecho como si Gales quiere tirarse a Galia en la cama de Britania, lo que no quiere es que vaya a Paris.

—¿Podrían por una vez dejar de pelearse y contar todas sus intimidades y hablar conmigo de ALGO? —pregunta Britania intentando poner un poco de orden.

—Está es tú familia, mum, la próxima vez te lo piensas mejor —replica el escocés.

—Bah... —hace los ojos en blanco—, no dejan de marearme con tantas protestas y chilloneos... Se callan todos y voy a contarles las últimas novedades de la casa de locos en la que vivo.

Escocia e Inglaterra deciden callarse a escucharla porque el cotilleoooo.

—Rome va a ser abuelo... Egypt, ahora... La muy zorra, esta "saliendo" con el niño de England... Helena resulta que es madre de otra chica...

—¡No está saliendo con America!

—Dices que no pero oí a Helena y a Rome hablar de ello al respecto el otro día en la cocina —posición de cotilleo absoluta, baja el tono de voz y se agacha al frente.

—No, ¡he hablado con él y se lo he prohibido! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que reñirle por lo mismo? —protesta el inglés.

—Me parece que mother no es la persona apropiada para preguntarle eso —Gales sonríe cínicamente.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú? en la vida tendrás nada parecido a un hijo —suelta Inglaterra.

—Ya tengo dos nuevos adoptivos, más que suficiente —susurra sonriendo un poco—. Eso me hace una especie de suegro para ti, por cierto. Más respeto...

—No tienes ni idea —frunce el ceño—. Y nada de suegro —protesta sonrojándose un poco, manos al anillo en su cuello.

—Sí que suegro, no creerás la influencia que tengo, larvita... —asegura el galés riendo un poco más y callándose al sentir la mirada PENETRANTE de su madre. Carraspea—. ¿Entonces qué pasa con... Helena has dicho?

Escocia suspira con todo esto y mira a Bélgica de reojo, sonriéndole un poco.

—Tu madre no quiere mariscos —sí, sé que parece comentario random.

—What? —parpadea sin esperarse eso.

—Algo dijiste tú de mejillones, ¿no? Ha sido difícil conseguir reserva pero moví unas pocas de influencias y saque una en un buen restaurante de mariscos... Y me ha dicho que no quiere comer eso.

—Ni caso...

—Vas a ignorarla... Y será mi culpa. Cielos, no pensé que tener una suegra fuera así de complejo y además tu... Hermano al que detesto cada vez más...

—Nah, será la mía.

—Eso crees... —le pone una mano en la pierna y se ríe—. Creo que la próxima vez huiré corriendo al otro lado del planeta, aunque...

—¿"Aunque"? ¿Después de todo todavía hay un "aunque"?

—Pues sí, si es tu madre aún debe haber un aunque... —se sonroja un poco—. Aunque al final has venido, ehm... Tarde, y eso lo hace un poco divertido.

—¿Te parece divertido que venga tarde?

—No, tonto... Me parece divertido que vengas a casa, que llegues tarde me molesta y con toda sinceridad, gustosamente me indignaré contigo después de las cinco de la tarde.

Él traga saliva nervioso con eso y ella se ríe un poco.

—Quizás la próxima vez podríamos planearlo mejor... ¿Sabes? Pude haber hecho una comida yo en mi casa, invitar a tu madre, hacer algo que de verdad le guste, te quedas en casa una noche antes... —y ser una familia feliz, bienvenido a la vida de pareja, Escocia—, en vez de todo en el último minuto.

—Eh... —nervios. Ella le mira notando la cara.

—Detestas estas cosas, ¿verdad?

—Detesto a mi familia.

—Si detestaras realmente a tu madre no te aparecerías en nada de esto ni le organizarías una comida del día de las madres... —hace notar y sonríe un poco—. Sea como sea, ya lo hiciste y creo que si se tiene que volver a hacer deberíamos planearlo mejor.

—En realidad no planeaba hacerlo, solo la llame para hablar un rato, ella ni siquiera sabía que era el día de la madre —aparta la cara un poco nervioso porque no le pega nada.

—¿Sabes? Me parece muy muy mono que además... —se muerde el labio. Él la mira de reojo y ella le sonríe—. Es que no te pega nada hacer nada de estas cosas, pero es dulce de tu parte al final estar aquí festejando a tu madre... Me gusta.

—De verdad fue ella quien quiso comer —se sonroja. Bélgica sonríe de lado aún más.

—Vale, te creo... Eres un hombre rudo que no hace cosas para alegrar a su mamá por iniciativa propia, sólo si ella las pide —frunce el ceño y le imita la voz grave.

Escocia pone los ojos en blanco y Bélgica se ríe echándosele un poco encima

—Ni te rías tanto —protesta él.

—¿Por qué no? Me río de ti y tu actitud, no de que invites a tu madre a comer el día de las madres —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Ah... toma —le da un papel doblado que saca de dentro de la chaqueta.

—¿Qué es? —levanta una ceja y desdobla el papel.

—El regalo para que le des a mi madre.

—Para que... ¿Yo le dé a tu madre? —levanta las dos cejas ahora

—Yes.

—Pero es tu madre... Y tú se los compraste, quieres que yo... —le mira—. No te enfades conmigo si se burlan todos...

—No, no, tú dijiste de comprarle un regalo, dile que es tuyo.

—Voy a decirle que es nuestro —sentencia levantándose.

—What? —se sonroja con eso. Ella le sonríe más, toma aire y mira a Britania que siiiigue en el chisme con los otros dos.

—¿Vienes? — pregunta porque están en una mesa alargada más o menos... Con Britania en uno de los extremos, junto a ella Inglaterra y Gales. Bélgica se había puesto al otro lado... Escocia debe estar al lado de Gales o de Inglaterra... Para que se lo dé ha de hablar completamente en voz alta y creo que sabe que Escocia va a morirse de la vergüenza.

—No! ¡Dile que es tuyo! —pide nervioso.

—A mi va a decirme que no la voy a comprar con un regalo... Ya lo verás —pasa por detrás de él y de Gales y se pone en cuclillas al lado de Britania tomándola por sorpresa.

Él traga saliva igual. Inglaterra parpadea al ver que lo hace.

—¿A... ja? —pregunta Britania echándose atrás y mirándola extrañada. Escocia aprieta los ojos porque de hecho, Britania sabrá que es suyo de alguna manera.

—Well... —mira a Escocia y se muerde el labio volviendo a mirar a Britania—. Es día de las madres y... No queríamos dejarlo pasar como cualquier otro día así que... Un regalito.

—What?! —Britania se sonroja un poco además CERO acostumbrada a que le den regalos por días especiales. La actividad le parece femenina y extraña. Arruga la nariz. Inglaterra levanta una ceja de nuevo porque él no le ha traído nada.

—Ehm... —vacila mirando a Escocia de reojo sin entender por qué una chica que no es su hija le da un regalo.

Bélgica se incorpora un poco, se acerca y poco y... Cuas! Le da un abrazo. Britania se queda pasmada y descolocada, sentada, sin moverse y con cara de desagrado. Casi se puede oír cómo PIENSA "WHAT THE HELL?!". Todos levantan las cejas. Oh sí, TODOS.

Bélgica nerviosita se separa sonriendo un poco falsamente, le pone una mano en el hombro, le aprieta un poco y se vuelve a su lugar dejando a Britania aún pasmada y con la misma cara de asco. Escocia la mira de reojo con cara de pánico porque lo ha dicho en plural

Inglaterra se abalanza un poco a cotillear qué es lo que le han dado. Gales se ríe un poco Pfff con la cara de su madre.

Britania mira a Escocia una vez más y luego de reojo la hoja que ha tomado Inglaterra. Escocia aparta la cara con los ojos apretados nerviooooso.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una reserva para dos personas para ir a ver un... musical en London —explica Inglaterra leyéndolo—. Wicked, para la semana que viene.

Bélgica se sienta otra vez junto a Escocia y saca la cámara y creo que los Brits la matan en 3... 2…

—Oh... Wicked! —Britania sonríe un poco otra vez levantando las cejas y mirando a Escocia directamente. Hombre es que hablaron de esto. Escocia pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿No la has visto? —pregunta Inglaterra mirando a Britania y luego a Escocia porque no está nada acostumbrado a que haga regalos a nadie.

—¡No! Y justo estaba hablando con Alba en la mañana al respecto... —sonríe un poco más mirándole también SÚPER extrañada. Escocia toma la cerveza de Bélgica como si no fuera con él.

—Alguien se está volviendo blandiiiitoooo

El escocés aprieta ojos y dientes con el vaso en la boca sin quitárselo, Gales se sigue riendo.

—Ni intentes esconderlo... Belgium, ya le hacía falta una mujer en su vida

—Ja. Ja. Ja.

Bélgica mira a Escocia temiendo un poco haberse pasado.

—Que va a necesitar una mujer en su vida... Sólo necesita quien le moleste mejor que ustedes, mira que rápido lo logre —ofrece mirando a Gales.

—En fin, ¿Qué hay de los mariscos que te he pedido? —pregunta Escocia cambiando de tema.

—No es aquí... Es en otro restaurante, la reserva es en media hora... —explica en un susurro Bélgica.

—Pues vamos —se levanta

—Vamos, vamos... —se levanta ella también con una poca de cara de circunstancias. Gales se termina su cerveza con tranquilidad y aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja en burla. Inglaterra sigue pensando que la semana que viene el sábado su madre va a ir a su casa a ver una obra de teatro y él no le ha regalado nada.

—¿Con quién vas a venir el sábado? —le pregunta mientras acaban de pagar y recoger y levantarse.

—Eh... No, no lo sé, no he pensado —se sonroja DESDE LUEGO pensando en primer lugar en... sí, el idiota ese que ríe todo el tiempo. Pero tiene que decirle... ¿Y si no puede? Se sonroja más

—Puedo... puedo hacer una reserva para ti en un restaurante para ir a cenar después de la obra y te invito yo. Bueno, a ti y a quien... te acompañe.

Britania parpadea y le mira. Inclina la cabeza.

—¿Quieres venir tú? —propone.

—Eh? Ah... si quieres... en realidad yo ya la he visto —responde Inglaterra, su madre vacila un poco.

—Puedo decirle a... Alguien más. A Galia, por ejemplo, ella no la ha visto —o a Roma...

—Como quieras... yo lo decía porque... well. Hay muchos tipos de restaurantes sabes y...

—¿A...ja?

—Bueno, no se cual prefieras. Tú o tu... acompañante.

Ella parpadea otra vez medio descolocada. Siempre con tanta incomodidad los brits.

—Pues... Depende... ¿Quieres tú venir o no?

—Ya te he dicho que yo la he visto, pero no me molesta verla de nuevo.

—Ya... Es que, bueno... Son dos boletos, puedo decirle a Galia y de ahí... ¿Tú nos llevas a cenar?

—Mum... lo que quiero decir es que... ¿Vas a ir con Galia?

Britania carraspea y se sonroja otra vez… El problema es que Inglaterra entiende el sonrojo.

—P-Pues voy a decirle, claro que no se sí pueda quizás tiene planes con el idiota de Cymru.

—Ehm... —mira a Gales de reojo —. ¿Le preguntamos?

La británica se revuelve un poquito porque en el fondo no quiere ir con Galia, pero ahora es necesario seguir el rollo. Hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—A ver, pregúntale.

—Wales? —le llama. Britania se hace un poco la desentendida y Gales se gira a mirar al inglesito.

—Yes?

—¿La semana que viene tienes algún plan pervertido de esos tuyos que tienes últimamente con Galia?

—¿Que caso tu novio te ha freído tanto el cerebro que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea planes pervertidos? ¿Preguntas si voy a salir con Galia? Seguramente... —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Nadie me ha freído el cerebro!

—Es verdad que ya de por si...

—¡No! —se sonroja pensando "pues justo eso es lo que le gusta de mí y no de ti, capullo" pero se siente incapaz de decirlo.

—¿Para qué quieres saber si tengo planes con ella o no? ¿Quieres intentar invitarla a salir?

—Maybe —responde y se sonroja un poco más. El mayor le mira de reojo.

—¡Ja! Cual si pudieras... Galia es demasiada mujer para ti.

—¿Te da miedo que me prefiera también?

—¿A ti? Por favor, no seas ridículo, tú eres una pequeña larva —se ríe con menos humor esta vez—. Ya, en serio, ¿qué es lo que quieres con ella el sábado?

—Nada más me apeteció —se encoge de hombros, Gales entrecierra los ojos.

—Sí tengo planes el sábado... Si los arruinas prometo ir hoy a París pase lo que pase.

—Cobarde —frunce el ceño pero sonríe un poco porque eso le da una excusa a su madre.

—¿Cobarde yo? ¿Exactamente por qué? —pregunta tratando de interpretar la sonrisa.

—Tienes miedo que vaya con ella.

—Créeme, England, por mi parte puedes invitarla a salir e incluso tirártela si se deja, sólo estoy pasando un buen rato con ella —se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no iba a dejarse? Si se deja contigo y con Rome y con Germania... y hasta con Helena, Egipto y mum según como se ponen las cosas.

—A mí no me metas en tus problemas mentales de celos y dramas... Me da lo mismo —le mira sin que le dé lo mismo, claro... No quiere siquiera pensarlo—. Ya te dije que me estoy divirtiendo, no es como que este soñando con una relación estable como... Ehm... Otros.

—Ningunos celos ni dramas. Le diré entonces si te da lo mismo.

—¿Vas a decirle qué a quién? —pregunta tocándole del brazo, mostrando más interés del que querría.

—A ella.

—¡¿Por qué habrías de ir y contarle a Galia que te he dicho que me da igual si se acuesta con los demás?! —protesta un poco

—Porque me has dejado. Y me refería a decirle de salir —sonríe un poco nervioso con la idea. El galés hace los ojos en blanco porque había entendido otra cosa que le ponía más nervioso.

—France a mi... CASI me apuñala. Supongo que crees que contigo le hará mucha gracia... ¿Tan bajo has caído que tienes que hacer esas estupideces para llamar su atención?

—No estoy llamando su atención —frunce el ceño.

—Ah ¿no? Que te tires a su madre seguro le dará a él lo mismo... Interesante tu modo de ver las cosas, tampoco me sorprende del todo.

—¡A mi él me da igual! —chilla un poco.

—Ya se ve... —vuelve a tranquilizarse con los chillidos, intentando mantener la bola de ese lado de la cancha.

—Well, me da igual lo que pienses —responde mientras entran al restaurante, volviéndose con su madre. Britania esta al teléfono ahora mismo... Terminando de gritar un poco.

—... Yes, Yes... Ya me imagino. Pues me da igual que no hayas venido, no creas que me importa. ¡Y ya me voy que vamos a comer! —hace los ojos en blanco—. Yes, Yes... Suenas faaaalso como pocas cosas Éire... Nos vemos luego —protesta dando por terminada su conversación.

—Ehm...

—What? —Britania se gira mirar a Inglaterra ladrándole como casi siempre después de gritar un rato. Inglaterra se acojona un poco—. Era tu hermano diciéndome que está enfermo y por eso lo ha olvidado... ¿Puedes creerlo? Detesto que me invente historias tontas

—Se ha olvidado porque es tonto.

—Yes, Of course... No entiendo que hice mal para tener siempre un hijo idiota.

—Y... porque nunca antes habíamos hecho nada por este día —añade porque no quiere que su madre piense que no la quiere.

—En realidad yo ni siquiera sabía... Sólo me enfada que me invente una historia en vez de decirme, esto mismo que me dices, que no están habituados —le mira y se tranquiliza un poco... Como siempre con Inglaterra

—Well... —se encoge de hombros—. Estoy seguro de que Galia va a estar ocupada.

Britania fulmina un poco a Gales pero la verdad... Con mucha menos intensidad que de costumbre.

—P-Pues... A ver con quien más puedo ir entonces

—He pensado que te gustaría ir al London Eye en ese caso. Es la noria... esa especie de rueda gigante que hay sobre el río. Se puede cenar ahí y se ve toda la ciudad al atardecer, es muy bonito.

Su madre levanta las cejas y se sonroja porque quería ir ahí con Roma justamente en año nuevo y no pudieron porque estaba cerrado.

—Ehm... Yes, creo que he oído hablar de ella...

—Bien... reservaré para ti y un acompañante, déjame las estradas a ver a qué hora acaba —asiente.

—Thank you... —murmura mirándole y se sonroja un poquito más dándole sus entradas mandando desde YA un mensaje a Roma así como quien no quiere la cosa del tipo "que número cae el próximo sábado?". Inglaterra le sonríe y se va a hacer algunas llamadas.

"Es decir... Sólo quiero saber si hay algo importante o algo..."

"Es decir... No que me importe que vas a hacer"

Roma piensa... y me escribes en vez de mirar un calendario... ah, lo que voy a hacer, eso tiene más sentido.

"Aunque es tu culpa y por eso vas a tener que... Compensarme"

Vuelve a mirar el teléfono y sonríe sin saber de qué rayos tiene la culpa ahora, dejando que la británica pelee un poco más consigo misma antes de responder... porque es divertido

"Y no creas que será tan simple, eh... Y contestameeeee! Que si no será peor"

"¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado?" Se sonroja al preguntarle directo porque... Joder, no quería preguntarle directamente, se le ha mandado el maldito mensaje.

"De hecho me da igual lo que hagas, vas a... Venir a ayudarme con algo porque eres un tonto"

Roma se ríe saboreando el momento y sabiendo que debe estar más o menos histérica. Antes tenía la culpa, ¿ahora era tonto?

"NO Es que quiera invitarte a salir" Britania... ¡¿En serio!? Máaaas risas, en realidad le encanta esta mujer.

"ROME! contéstame! Bloody hell!"

—What? What? Es decir... Ehm... Who is this? —responde al teléfono cuando el romano le llama, oye máaaaaaas risas—. ¡¿Quién habla?! —haciéndose por COMPLETO la desentendida.

—Eres maravillosa y me encantas.

El sonrojo es MAGISTRAL.

—W-Wh... What?! —chillidito.

—El sábado... ¿a dónde vas a llevarme?

—No voy a... Ehm... Es que Galia no puede, te lo advierto... Ni ella ni mis hijos y preferiría casi cortarme una mano, pero... Bueno, Alba me ha dado los boletos y siento que no debo desperdiciar uno... Como buena madre que soy.

—Ah, si preferirías cortarte una mano dame los dos e invito yo a Egipto —responde el romano expresamente, ella parpadea y parpadea otra vez.

—You, son of a bitch!

—¡Es broma! Es bromaaaa —se muere de la risa.

—¡No vas a ir al teatro con la zorra con mis boletos del día de las madres!

—No, voy a ir contigo y voy a hacerte todo lo que se le hace a una chica para que se convierta en madre.

—¿Qué se le hace a una chica para que convierta en madre? —pregunta inocente

—Se la ama —susurra con cierto tono de cercanía. Britania traga saliva y pega un saltito porque no estaba pensando en ello.

—Shut uuuup! —protesta sonrojándose y él se ríe de nuevo—. No vas a hacer nada de eso, sólo vas a ir a cenar.

—¿No era al teatro? ¿Ambas cosas? ¿Cita... CITA?

—NOOOOOOO! —TODO el mundo se gira a mirarla después de semejante grito, que la sonroja tres veces más. Se tapa la boca y habla en susurros por el rabillo de la boca—. Noesunacita.

Escocia hace los ojos en blanco imaginándose con quien habla mientras piden la comida, porque entre una cosa y otra ya han llegado al restaurante y están sentados a la mesa.

—¿Y qué es entonces? —risas

Britania se incomoda con la cara de Escocia, revolviéndose más y tapándose aún la boca. Trata de no gesticular y hablar con voz plana.

—Es el uso de mis regalos... Y no puedo usarlos con nadie más, ya te dije. Alba me dio los boletos, England se encargará de la cena.

—¿Y dónde vamos a dormir?

—Ehm... Con... England

—¿Los tres en su cama? No sabía que tenías esos fetiches...

—¡No tontoooo! —sonríe un poquito—, digo que en casa, ¿dónde más?

—¿Y ya lo sabe él? —se ríe.

—No. Pero... Sólo se lo diré y ya, no esperarás ir a un... —piensa en lo que SABE harán en la noche y se muere del sonrojo—, hotel...

—Tú dirás, tú me estas invitando... pero si vamos a su casa vas a tener que decirle que me estas invitando a mí y que iré... y que compre café para desayunar.

—No, no... No —aprieta los ojos—. No vamos a ir a su casa. No sé dónde dormiremos pero no en su casa... O al menos tú. Quizás podríamos ir y como NO es cita, yo voy y me quedo con England y tú... No.

—Ah, ¿me vas a obligar a ligarme a alguien más solo para tener dónde dormir?

—E-Eso merecerías —aprieta los ojos otra vez.

—Quizás yo sí, pero tú no. Anda, pídeselo, vengaaa.

—Pero es que no... —se revuelve pensando claro que no quiere que sepa con quien va—. Si es así nos iremos muy temprano antes de que nos vea...

—¿A escondidas, Britanniae? —risas.

—No es a escondidas sólo es para... No molestar. Shut up! Voy a... Arreglarlo, quizás pueda acomodar te en el sillón.

—Si me acomodas en el sillón me meteré un tu cama a media noche y te desnudare mientras duermes.

—¡Nooo! —máaaaas sonrojito con la idea—. Shut your bloody mouth! Ya... Ya me voy, le diré lo que quieres. Es decir... Lo de que dormirás en el sillón

—Y luego te haré cositas sucias...

—¡No me harás ninguna visita sucia! —chilla y se tapa la boca… De nuevo vuelve a mirarla todo el mundo—. Ya me voy. I hate you

—Nooo, ¡díselo a tu hijo que yo te oiga! —pide igual muerto de risa

—¿Por qué quieres oír?! Pervert

—¡Porque no me fio de que le digas!

—England... —le llama poniendo los ojos en blanco. Inglaterra que está cubriéndose las risitas con la mano porque... venga, esto tiene gracia cuando se lo hacen a los demás, la mira—. Ehm... On Saturday... —todo sea por demostrarle a Roma que si va a decirle y no le da vergüenza.

—¿Yes?

Se oyen algunas risas suaves de Roma al otro lado del teléfono, escuchando, porque es italiano y hasta cuando escucha hace ruido. Britania se sonroja más.

—Aún no decido a quien decirle…

—Uuuuuuh —protesta Roma.

—Pero me... Pensaba que esa persona puede dormir en el sillón.

—Ehm... es que eso no se puede —responde Inglaterra buscando una buena excusa—. Voy a llevar a... Lavar. Eso es, a lavar... Es una pena.

Britania carraspea y mira al teléfono de reojo.

—Tendrá que dormir en el suelo... —sonríe un poco malignilla pensando que bueno, si no hay sillón tendrá una excusa para que duerma con ella.

—O mejor podéis ir a un hotel...

—Que hospitalario mandando a tu madre a un hotel —intercede Escocia.

—Of course... Cada quien en su cuarto... —murmura Britania antes de que Escocia interrumpa y le mire a el sonrojándose un poco.

—Quizás tu podrías irte a París esa noche, ya que acostumbras y dejar a mother en la casa —propone Gales sonriendo malignillo

—¡No voy a dejar a mum sola en casa con Rome! —responde Inglaterra—. ¡Y no acostumbro!

Britania facepalm

—Dos cuartos, que gasto innecesario —responde Roma.

—¡No he dicho que vaya a ir con Rome! —protesta para Inglaterra por gritarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira cómo te conocen tus hijos... —sigue el romano al teléfono.

—No quiere dejar sus secretitos para que mother pueda verlos... —Gales sonríe mirando a Escocia.

—Eso ha sido traición, yo nunca dije que fueras tú —protesta al teléfono.

—Como si no los supiera ya toda la humanidad —asiente Escocia a Gales.

—Y como si a alguien fueran a interesarle —Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Acaso chillas y te sonrojas al hablar por teléfono con alguien más? —pregunta Roma

—¡No es por los secretitos!¡No tengo secretitos y no lo sabe nadie! ¡Porque no los tengo! —chilla Inglaterra.

—Sí, sí chillo y... No estoy chillando ni estoy sonrojada —Britania se tapa un poco la cara con las manos.

—Además siempre ese tono de voz taaaan molesto cuando habla de los secretitos ridículos. Poemas y cartitas de amor idiotas —sigue Gales.

—Nah, lo que haces es gritar y meter broncas, pero como yo te gusto a mí solo me chillas, que es peor —replica Roma.

—¡Tú no me gustas ni un poquito! —chilla Britania.

—WHAAAAT? —chilla Inglaterra y Gales, Escocia y Roma se ríen.

—En fin, si no quieres que vea tus secretitos, págale a mother un hotel —sentencia el galés.

—¡Eso lo he dicho yo mismo desde el principio, que vayan a un hotel! —exclama Inglaterra.

—Bueno, entonces... aun así voy a llamar a cancelar mis planes del sábado expresamente para ti —responde Roma.

—Bien, mother ya tienes el hotel también —asegura Gales señalando a Inglaterra. Britania se sonroja un poquito y sonríe levemente.

—Bueno, si insistes...

—Wales te lo paga, ya que solo te ha traído flores —añade el pequeño y Gales medio fulmina a Inglaterra.

—¿Y Éire qué? —se gira con Escocia como si fuera completamente su responsabilidad.

—¿Y a mí que me cuentas? A mí no me ha felicitado —replica Escocia.

—No es día del padre...

—¡Ni soy su padre! —insiste Escocia y que tengas que aclararlo es…

—Solo tenía tutoría de esa con los chicos que sieeeeeempre se alarga... les diré que voy a una cita contigo y seguro me interrogaran toda la semana —Roma se ríe.

—No, eres el sol en sus días, la luna en sus noches y la oveja en su cama —se ríe Gales.

—No les digas eso! No les digas que tienes una cita conmigo! —vueeeelve a protestar Britania.

—Eso no lo niego, pero no tiene nada que ver con esto, él sabrá lo que hace —responde Escocia.

—¿Y qué quieres que les diga? —pregunta Roma.

—¡Que tienes otro compromiso, SIN detalles! —exige Britania.

—Eso hará que me pregunten aún más —risas.

—Esto no es por él, brother, es por mother —Gales hace ojitos falsos de desconsuelo a Escocia

—Pues díselo a él —Escocia se encoge de hombros para nada preocupado con ningunos ojitos.

—Nah, al que hace caso es a ti. Belgium... Como buena señora de Alba es tu deber convencerle.

Escocia le muestra un dedo a Gales

—No te van a preguntar aún más nada... ¡¿Por qué has de darles detalles a esa bola de idiotas?! —sigue protestando Britania.

—Claro que me van a preguntar y puede que subas en las apuestas —asegura Roma.

—Pero... Bloody hell, Rome! ¿Que les tienes que decir a esos mocosos todo lo que haces?

Bélgica se ríe un poco, sonrojadita y mira a Escocia de reojo aún sin estar segura de que haya tomado bien lo del regalo.

—Yo no soy ninguna señora de nadie, Wales —puntualiza. Escocia sonríe un poco con eso.

—Si no les digo las historias son peores, créeme —se defiende Roma.

—Ni creas que no sé qué el que incita las historias eres tu... —acusa Britania.

—Ahora trabajan en equipo... De verdad, debo decir que nos tienes impresionados Alba —Gales señala a Inglaterra.

—Ahora te quejarás, como si no te gustara cuando vienen el lunes a preguntarte todos en tropel —Britania se ha quejado de eso más de una vez.

—¿Qué es lo que te impresiona? —pone los ojos en blanco Escocia.

—DETESTO que vengan a preguntarme esas cosas. ¡Lo detesto con ganas! —esa pasión de Britania.

—Más motivo aun para hacerlo, con lo mucho que me odias, no quisiera que fuera en vano —responde Roma.

—En todos los años que llevamos de conocerte, brother... Y mira que no son pocos, jamás te habíamos visto así —Gales sonríe burlón.

—¡No les digas que vienes conmigo! —vuelve a advertir Britania—. Y sí que te odio y no te odio en vano de por sí.

El escocés mira a Bélgica de reojo y se sonroja un poco.

—Será porque estabais los dos mirando a France como idiotas.

—Vaaaale, vale —risas de Roma.

—Como si tú no hubieras mirado a France como idiota —Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un tonto y como me entere que le has dicho a alguien, voy a venir con... Alguien más —amenaza Britania.

—¡Yo no miraba a France como idiota! —chilla Inglaterra.

—Lo que vosotros digáis... —gesto de me da igual del escocés.

—¿Alguien más quién? —pregunta el romano.

—A-Alguien más, ya veré a quien... No que tuviera opciones porque habría invitado a alguien más, claro... Pero sólo para molestarte, porque sé que quieres venir y... —se pone nerviosa al meterse solita en el lío.

—La cosa es que nadie más lo había tenido antes así de embobado... Me pregunto qué le diste —comenta Gales a Bélgica.

—Jaaaa! Tienes más opciones pero me lo pediste a mi porque te gustoooo —canta Roma burlón.

—Bla bla bla bla bla —imita Escocia a Gales.

—No me... ¡No tengo ninguna opción ni tengo nada... ! —protesta apretando los ojos—. No te he dicho eso, te invite porque no había más opciones en el momento pero siempre puedo ligarme a alguien más y llevarlo —el universo se ríe de ti, Britania.

—A ti no te interesara pero mira la sonrisa boba que le ha salido a tu chica —replica el galés.

—Ah, ¿y porque no te me ligas a mí? —propone el romano. El escocés no puede evitar mirarla de reojo un poco e Inglaterra se ríe maligno con eso. Bélgica hace su mayor esfuerzo por dejar de sonreír idiota, fallando miserablemente

—No, yo no... Oh, come on! —protesta la belga—. Tú también sonríes así con la niña de England —habla de Seychelles... Lo siento en realidad no le sigue la cuenta pero le han contado el chisme del chisme de que se la tiro a ella, y ha pensado que eso debía molestarle al inglés—. Y tú, ni quiero decir la idiotez que tú haces con France que sólo te falta un balde para la baba.

—L-Ligarte a... Claro que no, ¡tú ni me gustas! —chilla Britania

—¡No me hace falta ningún balde! —chilla Inglaterra, Bélgica sonríe con ello—. Y como vuelva a acercarte a Seychelles... —le chilla a Gales.

—Ya sé, si te me ligas a mí no les digo a los chicos a donde voy —decide Roma.

—¿Has notado la tremenda habilidad que tengo para molestar a los demás con la gente que me gusta? Es un gana-gana —comenta el galés a Escocia.

—¿Cómo quieres que haga eso de ligarte a ti? No voy a... —es que Britania no sabe ni cómo.

—Pues siendo amable y haciendo cosas bonitas y románticas por mí —explica Roma.

—A los demás no, solo a la larva en realidad —puntualiza Escocia.

—Y a mother —añade Gales.

—Te estoy invitando al bloody teatro y a una cena y a dormir a... La isla. Que más cosas amables y tontas quieres que haga, you idiot! —protesta Britania

—Mmmm... ¿Me darás besos? —pregunta Roma.

—No.

—Mira quien le ha tomado gusto a la rebeldía —comenta el escocés, divertido.

—¿Rebelde yo? Por favor, Alba —se estira arreglándose la corbata en su posición de señoritingo del todo.

—Pues eso sería algo, por ejemplo —risas romanas.

—Di lo que quieras, pero sigues orgulloso de molestar a todo el mundo —responde el mayor de los británicos.

—¡Es algo que NO voy a hacer! ¡Nunca lo voy a hacer! ¡Y tú eres un idiota! A ver qué cosas vas a hacer tu por mí, ¿eh? Sólo molestarme —protesta Britania.

—Tsk... Me estas levantando falsos. Lo de Seychelles fue porque me pareció una chica atractiva... Y el asunto con Galia es ya conocido —se defiende Gales.

—¿Qué querrías que hiciera? —pregunta Roma.

—Ni siquiera deberías haber mirado de esa forma a ninguna de las dos —replica Inglaterra.

—Que querría que... ¡Dejaras de molestarme, para empezar! —exige Britania.

—Ah ¿no? Otra vez con ese asunto —sonríe Gales—, me pregunto como ves tú a las personas... ¿Por un lado esta "France" a quien babearle, y por el otro "el resto del mundo que no es France", a quien no se puede ni mirar?

—Está bien, nos vemos luego —decide Roma.

—¡No le babeo a France! —chilla de nuevo Inglaterra.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que está bien...? ¿Ya no vas a molestarme? —Britania parpadea.

—Sí que lo babeas —ojos en blanco.

—Claro que no, te voy a molestar igual todo el tiempo, pero te dejo que comas, seguiré luego cuando vuelvas a casa —explica Roma y ella sonríe un poco tranquilizándose con esa respuesta.

—¡No lo babeo! Vale ya con France! —protesta sonrojadito.

—¡Bah! ¡Yo que pensé que me había librado al fin! —protesta igual Britania.

—Ñañañaaaa... —se burla Gales.

—Ya... eso dices siempre y luego me pinchas si no te hago caso —responde el romano y ella se sonroja porque eso es completa, total y absolutamente cierto.

—Cuánta madurez... —suelta Escocia para los dos y se vuelve a Britania—. ¿Tú has venido aquí para hablar por teléfono nada más?

—Oh, el viejo y maduro Alba ha hablado —Gales hace los ojos en blanco, pero aun así se sienta bien y se vuelve a estirar la corbata y carraspear un poco incómodo con llevar un buen rato portándose como un niño pequeño

—¿Eh? —Britania le mira cuando habla y se sonroja un poco—. No, no... Ya, ya cuelgo, ¡me voy!

Inglaterra hace un "¡Jum!" Cruzándose de brazos considerando que él es el único maduro en realidad, pero parando de discutir.

—¡Adioooos! ¡Te quiero! —se despide Roma sonriendo.

—Me too... Bye! —suelta Britania sin pensar abriendo los ojos como platos cuando se da cuenta y colgando... Y guardando el teléfono y es un milagro que no lo lance por la ventana. Roma levanta las cejas y mira el teléfono como si acabara de aterrizar de otro planeta a pesar de que ha colgado y se le pinta una sonrisita boba en los labios.

Britania se mantiene en estado de catatonia hasta que alguien la saque de ahí. "Lo sabía" llega como mensaje. Ella pega un salto que casi se cae de la silla

—Mum? —pregunta Inglaterra porque ahora ya están todos mirando el circo que está montando.

—Nothing, Nothing... ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta rooooja, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo y pensando en ahogarlo en uno de los vasos de ahí, de hecho estira incluso la mano.

—Estás haciendo cosas raras.

Le mira con el teléfono en vilo arriba del vaso. Inglaterra mira el teléfono y el vaso... Escocia tiene bien a retirarle el vaso. Britania traga saliva y aprieta el teléfono con la mano, el aparato vuelve a vibrar

—Mother? —pregunta Gales inclinando la cabeza. Con manos temblorosas, ella mira de reojo la pantalla. Un mensaje nuevo. Traga saliva.

—What? —pregunta completamente distraída

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Y-Yes... —picotea la pantalla con torpeza para ver el mensaje y seguro consigue marcarle a Roma... Y colgarle histérica.

—Vale, ya, empiezo a estar hasta los cojones de ese imbécil, nos has hecho venir aquí a todos por tu capricho, así que deja de andar jugueteando e ignorándonos o a la próxima te mandaré a la mierda —amenaza Escocia.

Britania parpadea y le mira, y bueno la ventaja es que Escocia toma su cerebro y se lo devuelve, aunque sea de manera un poco bestia. Se sonroja avergonzadita, con otro tipo de vergüenza esta vez al darse cuenta de que sí que les lleva ignorando un buen rato. Carraspea guardándose el teléfono.

—No los estoy ignorando, sólo que están hablando de cosas entre ustedes... —se defiende.

—Pues háblanos de cosas tú.

—Ehm... D-De cosas. De eso te hablaba hace rato, de cosas de la casa y de los chismes, quizás puedas tu contarnos ahora cosas tuyas y de tu novia.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué lo critiques todo?

—No voy a criticarlo todo —se defiende—. Y no es como que tú no critiques mis cosas si te las cuento... Quizás podrías probar y contarme ALGO. De hecho todos podrían contarme algo.

—¿A-algo de qué? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Algo de ustedes y de sus vidas... ¿Saben? Son mis hijos, debería saber lo que piensan o... No lo sé, al menos si están contentos —mira a Escocia—, tú lo pareces y tú —mira a Inglaterra—, siempre has sido igual con France.

—¡Vale ya con France! —protesta otra vez apretando los ojos. Britania suspira.

—Bueno, vale, con tus niños y el idiota ese que está saliendo con la zorra. ¿Podríamos por una vez tener una conversación tranquila de toda la familia en la que me contaran cosas en vez de pensar que sólo voy a criticarles?

—Ok... sobre ese asunto con Egypt. Prefiero que esté con ella que con Russia, ¡pero es que ella no le va a tomar en serio!

—NO prefieres que este con ella, es una zorra que sólo va a sacarle cosas —riñe Britania.

—América pretende tirarse a la archienemiga de mother —resume el Gales que se ha enterado bien del chisme.

—Claro que lo prefiero, porque Russia es un psycho-Killer!

—Bloody Hell, England. ¿Tú te escuchas? ¿Puedes aguantar cinco bloody minutos sin decirle a nadie con quien debe o no debe estar? Te recuerdo que no eres precisamente un ejemplo a seguir en selección de pareja —protesta Escocia.

—Ella no es mucho mejor que un psiquiloquesea —agrega Britania. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco con ese comentario del escocés y Gales suelta una risita.

—¡Es que Russia va a asesinarlo mientras duerme cualquier día! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

—England, ¡por dios santísimo! Si fuera tan simple asesinarlo mientras duerme, créeme que MUCHOS además de Russia ya lo habrían hecho —comenta Bélgica.

—No, pero es que él es... va a confiarse y a dejar de estar en guardia y Russia...

—Además sea como sea, ¿no hablábamos de que se tirará a Egypt? —pregunta Britania.

—Yes... es un desastre porque ella se tira a Rome y a Helena.

—¿Has pensado que él quizás ya lo sabe y no le importa porque no quiere una relación en exclusiva con ella? —pregunta Escocia un poco ácido.

—Seguramente ella le dirá que es exclusiva, pero nunca va a dejar ni al idiota de Rome ni a Helena —se mete Britania—. ¡Realmente no entiendo que es lo que le ven!

—Pues si él se lo cree es que es idiota, ya le iría bien espabilarse un poco —replica el escocés.

—¡No es idiota! ¡Es la primera potencia del mundo! —protesta Inglaterra... que dice que es idiota cada dos minutos aproximadamente

—Lo único que yo veo es que tú eres el idiota sobre protector que acostumbra no permitirle a sus "niños" tomar decisiones solos... Tal es el caso de Seychelles, por ejemplo —intercede Gales.

—¡Lo que no les dejo es tomar decisiones equivocadas! ¡Es lo que tiene que hacer un tutor! —se defiende el inglés-

—Decisiones equivocadas según tú, England —indica gales haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Según cualquier persona con sentido común. Además es lo mismo que haces con Galia, solo es para molestar a mum.

—¿De verdad crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ni ningún objetivo personal fuera de molestar a my mother?

—Ah, sí, ahora cuéntanos a todos el cuento del amor verdadero y las almas gemelas. ¿No estabas diciendo antes que solo estabas tirándotela sin nada serio?

Britania gruñe mirando a Gales.

—Me agotáis tanto todos. Como si Galia no supiera lo que quiere o lo que no como para que estéis así de machacones —protesta Escocia.

—Yes, cuando TÚ me has dicho que querías ir a tirártela. ¿Qué imaginas que voy a hacer? ¿Decirte que no te la tires por favor porque el amor verdadero y las almas gemelas? Créeme, England, ella está bastante grandecita para elegir qué es lo que quiere hacer —replica Gales y señala a Escocia cuando le escucha—. ¡Justamente! Y tú deja de hacerte el agotado, como si te diera lo mismo que Eire fuera o no detrás de tu chica.

—Wait! ¿Ahora tú también quieres tirártela? —pregunta Escocia a Inglaterra ignorando eso.

—¡Eso no te importa! No decías que dejáramos a todos hacer lo que quisieran que ya son grandes, ¡pues yo también! —suelta Inglaterra nervioso.

—What?! —chilla Britania a la vez que Escocia cuando escucha a Gales—. ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que además tengas esa idea en la cabeza?! Si te estás tirando a su hijo, como vas ahora a pretender decirme que te quieres tú TAMBIÉN tirar a su madre, pero ¿qué es lo que te estas creyendo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Si yo te enseñe mejor y ya tengo bastante con un barbaján como hijo, que se tira a Galia, ¡como para que además tu salgas muy gallito a decir que ahora tú también quiere tirártela! ¿¡Qué es lo que sigue?! ¿Eh? ¿¡Que te tires a Rome!?

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque ni siquiera quiere realmente tirársela, lo dijo solo para asegurarse de que estaría ocupada y ella tuviera una excusa para ir con Roma. Escocia no puede evitar tensarse con lo de que quieran tirarse a Roma. Gales se ríe un poco por lo bajini porque ahora están regañando a Inglaterra

—No te confundas, el que quiere tirarse a Rome es él —señala a Gales.

—Mother, mother... —detiene a su madre del brazo a la vez Gales mientras todos gritan se queda PETRIFICADO cuando escucha a Inglaterra.

—Y seguramente él también —señala a Escocia en cuanto nota la petrificación de Gales, sabiendo que ha funcionado.

—Yo NO quiero tirarme a Rome —murmura Gales sonrojándose un poco y apretando los ojos, ajeno al drama de Escocia y lo que acaba de decir Inglaterra—. De verdad, larva... Esa estúpida actitud tuya de niño llorica y acusón

Escocia simplemente se levanta y le gira la cara a Inglaterra de una hostia para sorpresa de absolutamente toda la mesa. Gales se levanta de golpe, descolocado y preocupado porque en general en los pleitos el que detiene a Escocia es Irlanda. Inglaterra se queda mirándole con la mejilla ROOOOOJA encendida donde le ha golpeado, con la boca abierta.

—This bloody shite ha colmado mi bloody vaso —se vuelve a su madre—. Ya he aguantado bastante, me largo —mira a Bélgica de reojo a ver qué hace ella.

—Pero Alba... Aún no acabamos de comer —Britania le mira un poco triste porque, si, es él el que le hace más ilusión que vaya, no que acabe peleado y largándose. Va a irle a ver un día de estos.

—Ehh... —Bélgica vacila sin tener ni idea de cómo reaccionar, pero... Bueno, esto parece ser lo que va a hacer de aquí a que deje de salir con Escocia. Se sonroja un poco y se levanta.

—What the hell he hecho yo para que me golpees? —pregunta Inglaterra al notar que a pesar de todo, esta vez no se va inmediatamente. Escocia le fulmina esperando un poco a Bélgica.

—Ehm... He tenido una velada agradable... —murmura Bélgica intentando sonreír y pensado "que desde luego no ha sido esta"—, si necesitan algo mientras están aquí no duden en llamarme.

—¿Es por lo de Rome? JA! Bonita manera de darme la razón —le chilla Inglaterra bastante rabioso porque le ha pegado mientras el escocés sale.

Britania ve salir a Escocia aún un poco desconsolada porque con todo siempre tiene expectativas de lo que ve con los hijos de Roma con un abrazo y un beso y todo amor y alegría... Aunque seguro le pondrían los pelos de punta de ser así… Si crees que los hijos de Roma no se pelean y no se enfadan es que no vives en este planeta. Nah, sí que cree que lo hacen, sólo que Escocia siempre se larga así enfadado. No pasa nada, ya lo irá a ver, en general lo pasan mejor a solas.

Escocia igual se enciende un puro una vez en la calle a ver si logra calmarse un poco. Bélgica se pone a su lado un poco incomoda y preocupada... Y a la vez secretamente feliz de haber conseguido que se escapen.

—Ehm... ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha pasado que mi hermano me ha tocado los huevos más de lo que estoy dispuesto a aguantar.

—Veo que Rome te cae realmente mal.

—Yes —la mira de reojo.

—¿Me contarías por qué si te lo pregunto?

—Yo me acuerdo de él de antes de que volvieran y recuerdo algunas cosas que todo el mundo parece haber olvidado sobre cómo es de verdad.

—A mí me tocó crecer desde el punto de vista de la absoluta adoración que tienen sus hijos por él... Pero puedo imaginar que cualquiera cuya madre... —asiente Bélgica.

—No importa si tú le adoras, bastante es que my mother lo haga a pesar de todo, pero ni siquiera es eso. El caso que no pienso permitir ni media.

—¿Aja?

—¿Aja what?

—¿No piensas permitir ni media qué?

—Ni media insinuación sobre que tengo ningún otro punto de vista.

—Bien, me alegra que no quieras nada con Rome, debes ser más o menos el único —comenta y él la mira de reojo con eso—. Yo sólo sé lo que me cuenta Romano y lo que veo —se encoge de hombros y toma su puro a medio camino a la boca—. ¿Sabes? Te ves realmente... Tenso.

Levanta las espesas cejas cuando le detiene.

—Y cuando digo "realmente" es que parece que vas a arrancarle a alguien la cabeza si nos descuidamos —le sonríe llevándose el puro a la boca y aspirando un poco... Acto seguido tose, él parpadea una vez y sonríe un poquito con ello—. Agh.. Maldito.. Cofcof... Puro traidor... —frunce el ceño porque no ha ido como esperaba, se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo.

Escocia sonríe un poco más, relajándose un poco al verla haciendo el tonto.

—Esto en mi cabeza iba así como... —se acerca el puro a la boca, lo muerde, cierra los labios a su alrededor, y en vez de aspirar sopla un poco para que parezca que hace algo con él. Se lo quita de la boca y pone la voz grave —. Tengo un poco de humo que le pertenece...

—Seguro estás pensando en la gilipollez de los besos indirectos —y tú no, que acabas de decirlo, claro. Ella se ríe un poco justo por eso.

—Estaba pensando más bien en... Unos no tan indirectos —confiesa sonrojándose.

—Oh... ehm... —esa vacilación torpe de siempre. Bélgica se sonroja un poco con la vacilación.

—Ehm... Claro que si los prefieres indirectos... —le extiende el puro.

—Pues... en realidad... eh... —no, solo di: No. Maldita sea, di NO. Bélgica levanta una ceja no muy segura de cómo interpretarlo, le pone el puro en la boca. Escocia aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Quiero que me acompañes a algo... —cambia de tema la belga, el escocés abre los ojos de nuevo y la mira porque sí quería el beso.

—¿Eh?

—Vas a odiarlo... Pero te lo iba a pedir desde el otro día —se encoge de hombros sonriendo—, y ahora no vas a poder decirme que no

—¿Qué... es? Conste que yo te he dado la posibilidad de huir —responde y ella sonríe porque había usado la frase así justo para que protestara y... No ha protestado.

—Voy a ir a... España a conocer a la hija de España y Romano. Y creo que vas a... Odiarme si te pido que vengas porque es como algo muy familiar...

—Oh... cielos —aprieta los ojos y si te odia un poco porque además de TÚ familia no puede huir cuando le venga en gana.

—Puedes decir que no... Y haré la menor cantidad de drama posible.

—Esto es... —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Lo has hecho expresamente?

—No, en serio que te lo iba a pedir desde hace días —asegura poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Y de verdad, di que no si definitivamente vas a pasarlo peor de lo que lo vas a pasar mejor.

—Y vas a odiarme y tus... Romano y España van a preguntarte y a odiarme también y a mí me importa una mierda lo que digan mis hermanos y mi madre de ti pero... —le mira.

—Nah, ellos no saben aún que pretendo ir contigo —hace un gesto con la mano.

—La verdad... VERDAD. No me apetece.

—Vale —asiente sonriendo un poco. Escocia la mira y aprieta los ojos porque sabe que ella sí quiere que vaya... pero esto va deprisa y oye la voz de Gales diciéndole que tendrá que hacer cosas por ella porque está enamorado y quién sabe qué más y ella les ha aguantado a todos pero...

—No debiste venir hoy...

—Oh... No, en serio, venga... No es ojo por ojo, lo que dije al principio era un poco de broma, ok?

La mira y si lo dice de verdad de la buena... va a enamorarse completamente de ella.

—Ehm... ¿Aún quieres ir a casa y esas... —sonrojito—, cosas?

—Yes.

Este no sería un mal momento para un beso, Escocia... Escucha el consejo. Vacila, porque no es que no lo haya pensado o que no lo quiera desde antes.

—Good... —sonríe un poco mirándose los pies y luego mirando de reojo al restaurante, no vamos a negar que un poco decepcionada... Aunque bueno, está habituada a Francia que es el rey de "decepcionemos a todos". Él levanta un poco el brazo para abrazarla y lo baja y lo sube y... acaba por pasarse la mano por el pelo

—Come on... Let's go, then.

—Y-yes —empieza a andar entonces.

La voz de Gales en su cabeza se burla "ja! Ni siquiera le has dado un beso" muy en el mood troll están todos los brits. No creas que no lo ha notado, pero van a su casa a... así que *cejas cejas*

* * *

 _Feliz día de las mamás a todos :D_


End file.
